The Solstice in the Simple Things
by JestersLabyrinth
Summary: After so much chaos, who would have guessed the simple things would have the greatest effect? A story about how the small things matter and how two souls learn to share the love that one has harbored for a life time and the other is just beginning to understand. A journey in the small things, with violence and passion- but sometimes just the quiet.
1. Smiles and Smirks

I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for some sort of epic event. A rush, or an action filled adventure that contained just the two of us- I dreamed about that all the time. As I got older, I just wanted him to come home and sweep me up- or for us to find each other. This of course caused a lot of internal struggle as this was completely irrational and beyond stupid to wish for. I knew my love was not enough to save him. What had been a crush and a strong desire had turned into a simple need to be around him at all times. I mentally drug myself under a ton of garbage for just asking if I could follow him when he chose to leave again...How could those words come out of my mouth? I'd grown up- and here I was still unable to bit my lip. Was I really so base as to still want to follow him like some lost puppy.

But there they were, like vomit- a distant and nostalgic plea. Even after so many years, seeing him through all of that- I still loved him. Perhaps that was the first moment that I let myself realize I did truly love him….with an internal groan and a weird sense of relief. I mean I knew it before, but then- in that moment, I ironically accepted myself. The realization had been when I had called out to him, wishing him not to fight Naruto….it was pointless. It had just taken one a year for me to process and come to terms with it.

Naruto took me to dinner that night and commented on the fact that I might break my face I was smiling so much. I hadn't even noticed that I wasn't sad at all. After all- he'd said he'd see me when he came back. It had taken me this long to realize my love was not a weakness or a crutch- that it was apart of my strength. I was smiling because I knew that if I could wait that long, a little longer wouldn't hurt.

Our love story was a slow one and a long one- and truly a journey. But I would be lying if I said it was filled with riveting passion and movie moments. Aside from being proud that I nabbed him, a twelve year old version of myself might be rather disappointed about how ...quiet it all was. But as I am now, it was perfect. It was beautiful, strong, and definitely something that can withstand time.

Like the changing of the seasons and the passing of the cycles, it was no more than one day to the next that built our story from one of one sided admiration to a strong marriage and an unshakeable life together. We still have our days but, simple thing….thats right… Just those silly simple things

* * *

"Ow! I'm fine- seriously!" Sakura said, pulling away from her mothers fluttering hands. "Geez, help save the world from its biggest threat yet and somehow you're still convinced a couple bruises could end me" She hissed as she examined her own arm.

"You were missing when giant fire stones were raining from the sky, so sue me if the hairs on the back of my neck raised a little. You should really have those looked at" Her mother commented again, looking to her husband who was busy strategically avoiding this conversation by talking with others.

Really, for all the fear the moon falling to the earth had started, it certainly hadn't done much actual damage. Still, the last war had left Konoha with more than a few scars and skittish behaviors. Everyone was out of their homes and running around- checking in on everyone. Upon returning to the village, Hanabi had been rushed to the hospital as had much of the group to check for injuries- basic procedural stuff.

Sakura counted herself lucky that she had snuck out, not really wanting to be fussed over when she was perfectly fine. Drained- but fine. Being a doctor had its perks. Plus, ever since the moment Naruto had discovered that he was actually in love with Hinata, (albeit all of six hours ago), it was kind of awkward being in a room with them. Mostly because it felt like watching your brother make out with your best friend….but also because well, it was sweet but slightly painful to see him grow up so much in a short week or so.

So here she was, happily maneuvering around the people and doing those mundane and almost useless medical checks with a flustered mother.

"Sakura-chan!" Konohamaru came racing up with Kakashi sauntering close behind him.

"Where is he? Where is Naruto-sempai?" He said, his eyes wide. Sakura just pointed over her shoulder in the direction of the hospital. "Undergoing routine procedures… you shouldn't bu- hey WAIT!" And he was off in a flash. Sakura growled angrily, clenching her fists. "What am I? Chopped liver? DONT YOU DARE BE A NUISANCE KONOHAMA-...Kakashi-sensei" She turned to the hand on her shoulder.

Looking at her he nodded towards the hills. "Would you mind giving Sasuke-san my thanks for his help today, ...before he vanishes for another two years. Something tells me he wont run away from you" He said with his usual bored tone.

"Sasuke-kun?!" She had long ago come to terms with the fact she would always sound pathetically in love when she said his name- but sometimes the speed at which it exited her lips was still alarming. She whipped around, looking for him and turning to head towards the gate but a gentle hand moved to place itself on top of her head.

"That way" He said motioning towards the cliffs overlooking the village with the faces of their past leaders upon it. "Oh, and Sakura…" He added just as she pivoted to head in the other direction. "You did well today, thank you…" He said, content to give bias compliments to his team when he had the chance outside of the public eye. Sakura paused in her movements to smile at him. Those chances meant a lot to Sakura and even Sasuke could wait one minute so that she could enjoy it.

"Bye mom!" She said turning on foot and dashing towards the hills. Mebuki, who had turned to grab her pink haired husband in order to assist in her argument while Sakura engaged children had turned back to see her daughter running off into a crowd of chatting konoha citizens.

"SAKURA! WAIT! oh dear, that girl….." She sighed, hands on her hips as she turned back to Kakashi. With the quick intuition of a seasoned conversationalist, Mebuki smile and grabbed Kakashi's shoulder. "Well this has been quite a day indeed for you Hokage-sama- Why dont you let us town folk give back to you and treat you to some tea!"

Kakashi, who was just thinking how nice it was to see his young genin grow so much, found himself shattering back into reality. He'd get out of it-...after all it was his mistake that he let his age and nostalgia get to him. He really was getting old.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said, her voice coming out in a croak as she touched down and sighed- feeling winded. Too much running around in the last 72 hours..really she needed to take that mandatory hospital break, if only to get some time not on her feet.

He would turn, pivoting with only one lone foot. That- believe it or not, was progress. Sakura stood and smiled at him.

"Leaving so soon?" She pushed out between stabbing motions in her ribs. He nodded, turning fully. Apparently they were going to actually have a conversation. Real progress! Well-...the whole year he was home after the war there had been much progress. While the court went over his sentencing and he and Naruto healed from their wounds, social progress had been made and there had been a lot to talk about.

Sakura had been put on bed rest after the event, her chakra depletion leaving her somewhat prone to fainting spells. Naruto had come to visit her- nearly waking up the hospital as he did so since apparently it was easier to loudly whisper her name into every room rather than just check a directory. Sasuke came twice...once with Naruto because the blonde had found him first. The second because Naruto had fallen asleep in his room and Sasuke couldnt remember which room Naruto was in. Apparently he'd gotten too excited to walk back to his own room. Granted, it had surprisingly taken him a day or two to warm up to Sasukes renewed presence and to trust it with his usual banter. But like a moth to a flame- Naruto did start to run his mouth. A lot.

During that time at the hospital, the three of them had talked about a lot of things. Well, Naruto and Sakura updated him on the village social life, while Sasuke mostly nodded- prone to soft smirks and silent tea sipping nods of acknowledgment. As far as figuring out much about what he had been up too? Well neither Sakura nor Naruto pried much. They figured it wouldn't do any good to chase him away, and he'd never been particularly open with them in the beginning either. Still, if he wanted to talk- he would in his own time and if he never did- neither would care. They were just too stupidly glad he was home.

Sakura had dreams too, however. Every night- that he would leave again. It had been a relief when she had been released from the hospital and was allowed to return to her apartment to sleep without fear of crying out. During that year, as he re-familiarized himself with Konoha and its people, Sakura had gotten to take walks with him and go shopping for him. Slowly he began to talk about leaving again and Sakura said nothing… Then the day came and she said something alright. She said she wanted to go with him. He said he'd see her when he came back.

He was back now and he hadn't come to see her.

"You promised" She reminded him with an exasperated sigh. He just smirked and nodded, coming up to her finally.

"I wasn't exactly ready to come back yet….there still more-"

"'I have to see' I know! But you promised. I'm not asking you to spend the night dont worry- I'm just helping you make good on those promises." She smiled, not wanting to offend him. Even now she was careful around him.

"So what are you here for?" He asked quizzically, raising a brow.

"Just to tell you thank you. Konoha would be rubble-...again, if you weren't here. Kakashi sends his gratitude…" She said, pushing her hair behind her ear as she regained her breath and felt air flow easily through her lungs again. A part of her also wanted to comment on his appearance….another wanted to ask if he really would spend the night, but that was much too forward.

He could feel the odd vibe running off her again...she got this way when he was leaving, and had been this way every time she said hello to him for the first month of him being in Konoha… it was the way she acted when she had something she wanted to stay, but was either judging herself harshly for it or didn't know exactly how to say it. It was cute how she tried to still be mad at him, or teasingly use his faults against him...It was cute when she did it...because in a way it showed just how much she forgave him, and embraces him- despite every normal social convention and reason telling her otherwise.

The first year being here had been hard for him, full of awkward moments that he could care less for. But he always endeavoured to see what she and Naruto were up to, he felt he owed it to them to take interest in their life...why? He couldn't say. Perhaps some part of him accepted it finally, he cared about them. And when you care about someone- you want to know about them. But after hating the world so much, he wanted to love it- and that meant seeing what it was up to as well.

Moving forward, he poked her forehead. "you're annoying" He said, smirking. He then shrugged and turned around, content to keep heading off- back to where he left off. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes- she really didn't understand the head poke. Was he making fun of her forehead- no, his eyes were kind...perhaps he was admiring it.

"You owe me, Sasuke-kun" She said, smiling at his back. "I'll only accept dinner for your slip up."

He just kept walking and for a second Sakura was sure he hadn't heard her. Then he lifted his hand up in the air and waved it once before he continued on his way. When she was sure he wouldn't hear her…..she put her hand to her chest and smiled, feeling so full and happy to have just seen him for one moment….so much so that she felt like screaming and hugging everyone in sight….

"Because when a girl really falls in love….her heart doesn't change that easily. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Buwahahha- part one of this one shot series is going well. (And by that I mean awful) We'll see how many more simple moments I get to write. Please read and review- let me know what you think. Oh, and yes- I know the title says Solstice instead of solace...that is intentional.


	2. What Needs to Be Said

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, the places, or the things in this story- what I do own is the pop tarts I'm eating while I write this.

Hello Everyone...and by that I mean no one, which slightly makes me more comfortable. Writing is scary. Regardless, -Hello! Hope this finds you, my reader, well. I am back...with a new chapter. This one takes place after the events of Sakura Hiden. I believe that is only about a six month gap after Naruto- The Last. Well this takes place six months after that. So about two years after the shinobi war and a year after that last chapter I posted. I guess that makes them what-...19…..20 years of age? I have no clue. Their ages are all over the place haha.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

The normal humdrum of the Konoha morning was once again mildly foreign to him, though the piercing sound of recognition by one of the Konoha twelve was all too familiar, even after all of his time away. The Uchiha turned to face Yamanaka, Ino. Her hair was the first thing he noticed, now being worn long down her back instead of in its classic ponytail. The second thing was that she swiftly removed her hand from that of her walking partner, Sai. A secret relationship? Perhaps- though he saw no reason for them to hide it from someone like him…

Sai was his replacement, which he'd never really minded though he hardly knew the guy to make an honest evaluation. Ironically, while he had heard from his former team mates that they had vehemently hated him at first, he had grown to have a quiet understanding of the man. Their first meeting hadn't gone well- the idiot prying in places he shouldn't. But now that the war was over, the two had just sort of nodded it off. Though Sai stared at him with watchful eyes, Sasuke didn't find any annoyance in it. Deep down he understood Sai's wish to protect his friends and to any sane person he was still a viable threat. It just so happened that most of the Konoha twelve didn't seem to possess any sanity to speak of.

"You're back!" She affirmed, the shock still present on her features. Sasuke nodded, turning to face her with calm eyes. "Why?"

Well that was a dumb question. He said he'd be back. Guess years of having to force him back made a willing return seem downright impossible. He stared at her blankly, wondering if it would be rude to just continue walking away.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked plainly. He was officially a Konoha citizen again, he had every right to be here. Though many would argue that simple fact- and by the look on Sai's face, it was clear he was one of that weary group.

"N-No it's just that" Ino seemed to finally be wrapping her head around it. Sighing in an exasperated manner, she scratched her head and managed to come to the only mutual conversation topic between them that might ease the awkward tension out of this already odd conversation. "After you refused to come back last time- Geez Sakura is so pissed at you" the blonde retorted, fumbling over her new train of thought. Any hope she may have had for easing the tension was lost.

"That was none of my business" Sasuke said, feeling as though he had said this more than enough times, though really he'd only ever actually written it once. The fact was, he'd said it in his head more than enough times as he went to investigate all on his own. Uchiha problems would forever be his business, not that village had to be privy to them. They had a history of misreading or twisting the facts where the Uchiha were concerned. He also found it hard to believe Sakura was actually mad at him. Why would she be? Given up, maybe- not mad.

"No, I mean…..ignoring the village but saving her. You know the theatrics was a bit much. She had a handle on it, just fine." Ino defended softly. It seemed that this had been a touchy subject around town and already Sasuke felt like he once again had to explain himself. He hated explaining himself. There was no point when no one understood where you were coming from to begin with- least of all Sakura.

He could feel the nervousness bristle in him, and it was easily confused as annoyance at the situation. But he knew better. Seeing Sakura cry was what ultimately annoyed him, because he knew it was his fault. In the end, it was clear to him that any aversion he had with her was actually with himself. He'd saved her -yes…At first he had decided that coming back would only perpetuate the problem and that he had no business trying to defend himself when he knew he was innocent. Who would believe him anyway. It worked like a charm, and the men responsible switched tactics. This also worked like a charm. Hearing that Sakura was kidnapped over people coveting his eyes made him furious.

Part of him should have known better. She could take care of herself, she was the apprentice to a Sanin like the rest of them and possessed just as much, if not more power. But while thinking this through on the road, he realized he was already turned around and halfway home. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't at least check in. But it was a conflict of interest. He didn't want her to feel inferior so- after he beat them up he left quickly, hoping no one would notice his entrance or exit. Apparently they had...and apparently it had pissed Sakura off anyway. Great.

Thus, he wasn't entirely sure what to reply. Sai, earning brownie points with the Uchiha, stepped forward. "I better get going Ino-san...I'll see you for dinner at 8pm alright?" He said with a smile that caused Sasuke's brow to twitch. Creepy guy….

Ino blinked and nodded, turning back to Sasuke as if to say something but instead just turning to Sai and blushing. "Yes, right- don't you dare be late" She chided then turned back to Sasuke. "I have to run...Sakura's pulling shifts at the hospital, being kidnapped put her behind on work and Naruto is with Kakashi- I mean Hokage-sama. Just in case you're looking for them...I uh...I have to run. Welcome back" She said though, there was just enough of a sardonic undertone that made anything she said sound insincere. He nodded and turned back to the road he had been walking.

Which he wound up walking about three times over. He had an apartment...empty as it was. Literally, there wasn't even a towel in the place. It wasn't until he saw Ino again that the thought crossed his mind to ask her exactly what she meant when she said that Sakura was upset at him. This of course, was the issue he had been pushing from his mind for the last three courses and was now finally entertaining it as an idea he should consider seriously.

But his pride and lack of social graces kept him from crossing the line over divulging personal problems to someone outside the equation. Sauntering over, he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Sakura coming up to help her long term friend pick between two types of flowers. It seemed simple enough and Sasuke thought better of bugging her with his questions in the presence that the said questions happened to be about. Right, they were personal problems- things between him and Sakura alone. Then Sakura began to walk away and Sasuke knew exactly what he should do.

Sakura knew that she would wait. It wasn't like she was truly alone, and she could go on. She'd gone on this long. Ironically this conversation helped her...though she'd had it about a thousand times in the last three years. She could wait for him, she would wait for him- then she would doubt it, feel lonely. A spell would hit and she would question the validity of waiting for a man, burning on the back burner in a painfully slow manner. Then something would happen, she trusted it would, and she would wait again.

Because when something did happen it would be-...

"I'm home…" A voice said behind her, and her thoughts cut off as smoothly as a warm knife sliced through butter. She felt her heart beat, and really - she would bet anyone anything that she was dreaming. These moments just didn't happen in real life.

"Sakura" Sasuke said looking directly at her.

At first, she had no idea what she wanted to do. Part of her wanted to turn and run into his arms, hold him close and tell him to never leave again. Another part of her wanted to kiss him and tell him that his timing was impeccable. Instead she stood there, staring in utter shock at him- worried that her hug might get denied or her kiss shyly rejected.

"Sasuke-kun" She said holding her hands at her chest suddenly, and after a moment she bit her lip. The moments of the past week flooding back to her and how she had longed to see him. How she had just literally, moments ago, come to terms with the fact that she would wait for him. Of course in coming to terms with those feelings, she hadn't actually planned how she might react when he did come home- She had honestly had no time.

Sasuke stared at her, his brow raising slightly. It was a moment of staring at each other. Words seemed lost on both of them. Sakura rushing to say something in an instance she really didn't have to say anything and Sasuke convinced that he didn't have to say a word in an instance he really should elaborate on. After all, he started the conversation. But that was as much of a statement he felt he needed to make. Sakura instead began to laugh.

Before Sasuke could let his confusion mingled with lingering fear and annoyance get the better of his mouth both of them froze at the impending third team member.

"SASUKE!" The loud and slightly hoarse voice of Uzumaki, Naruto came ringing like a town cryer in the middle of the night. Both Sakura and Sasuke sighed in unison as he jumped between them and ran to embrace his friend. Sasuke of course, sidestepped and turned the situation quickly into one of awkward shaking.

"Where have you been- and seriously WE SAID STAY OUT OF TROUBLE you jerk. Be glad you're back, you have a lot of attitude to answer for, Dattebayo!" He said effectively killing whatever glimmer of a mood there might have been between them.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, perking his head up and turning to his friend with a giant grin as if only just now noticing her presence. "You got my invitation right?!" He asked worriedly. It was obvious that moment that Hinata had probably put him to the task and in his eager attempts to please his fiance he was nerve wracked about the wedding invitations. Rather cute to see if Sakura was honest.

"Yes, yes!" She said blushing madly and Naruto looked taken aback. "You….feel okay? You've been working over time since you got back- do you have a fever...your face is red." He said quizzically.

"NO IM FINE, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura glared, but only managed to huff him off half heartedly.

Naruto looked to Sasuke then back to Sakura….and back again. Exchanging questioning looks for a good half minute, Naruto finally seemed to catch on.

"Did I walk in on something?" He asked, his lips moving like the sly fox he was.

Determined to make it seem like nothing, if only not to put pressure on Sasuke, Sakura moved forward and grabbed Naruto by the ear. "more like barrelled in, you idiot. Sasuke-kun just got back and I was saying hi." She explained- hoping the cool and casual response left enough explanation to not warrant suspicion or confusion.

It worked and Naruto just stood. "Great, lets get dinner. Ah Sasuke! we didn't know when you would be back so Hinata and I have the invitation for you back at the house" He said with a grin. Sakura bit her lip, sucking in the air. She'd come to terms with the fact that Sasuke might not attend Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Now that he was back, he might and- all these ideas and fantasies flowed into her head like a water from a broken dam. Mentally, she tried to shove it back violently- not allowing herself to get her hopes up. The thought of them being dashed was too painful. Fantasies were only good for being dashed.

"Invitation to what?" Sasuke asked and Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped in unison. How had he not heard? Sakura guessed he really hadn't been observant, well he had been gone. Naruto, instead of yelling, seemed embarrassed. The dork couldn't get his own blush off his face. Sakura waited for him to answer, smiling in a sisterly and proud fashion.

"Well uh, you see….um…" Naruto fumbled.

"Naruto, spit it out" Sasuke said once, looking rather bored with this topic.

"My wedding. Hinata and I are getting married, dattebayo!" He grinned, scratching his head nervously.

It was Sasuke's turn to have his jaw hit the ground and Sakura waited to see his reaction- which was surprisingly ….calm and disappointing to anyone who liked gossip. Sasuke had to confess a modicum of surprise at this- but not for the reason many might expect. He, just never really saw marriage as something to happen soon. But as he mulled it over, he supposed they really were at that age for marriage. Shinobi tended to marry young, since their line of work left them without much to speak for in way of life expectancy.

"Congratulations" He managed out politely.

"Thats it?!" Sakura said and Sasuke shot her a look as if to say 'what else is there?'

However, their goofy friend looked beyond happy to hear it. As if he'd been beyond nervous about discussing it and a weight had suddenly lifted from his shoulders. Laughing brightly he grinned like an idiot at Sasuke and then put his hands on his hips.

"Hah- Thanks. Say, lets get Ramen."

And like that, Sasuke was off the hook.

* * *

"So you're not mad?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, her eyes opening wide and turning to look at Sasuke instead of the direction of the restrooms to which their blonde haired team mate had just run off.

"Mad at what, Sasuke-kun?" Since their previous conversation had been primarily about the concerning state of Naruto's living condition and his habit of drinking sour milk, Sakura guessed that Sasuke wasn't exactly talking about that.

"nothing" He said quickly and went back to poking his noodles, taking a bite to dispel tension. Her green hues never left his face though. Unlike before, he was unnerved by her confused stare.

"No," bravely, the words left her lips. "What did you think I was mad about?" She asked quietly. "We're adults now...we can have an adult conversation" She said furrowing her brows and looking back to her meal. "Cant we?"

Sasuke looked over to her silently, and for a moment he didn't reply. Then he nodded and looked to her. "about those men….about me coming to rescue you" He said quietly, taking another bite.

Sakura looked up and blushed. "Oh...oh no...um, I was…..well….I mean at first I was sort of upset that I needed saving- but...I realized later that I could have taken them with or without your help. You've been gone so long….its okay you didn't know. But, I'm glad you came…." She said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded, then turned back to eat his food quietly.

So that was it. Both let silence in with saying what they thought needed to be said. Held by insecurities, the two said all they could say- yet nothing that they really needed to…Sasuke to divulge that these feelings confused and scared him, despite the impending realization that they had been there all along. Sakura to reveal that she was bursting at her stitches- desperate to hold him and reply as she had meant to earlier that evening.

'Welcome home Sasuke-kun, I love you- I always will. Please dont leave but should you go- know I'll always wait. Thats my strength, my hearts way...'

After all, when something did happen- it would be theirs and it would be worth it. It just hadn't happened yet….


	3. Knowing by Heart

Disclaimer:

BUWHAHA, I AM BACK! Sorry, as a writer I try to keep my stories as close to Canon as possible (just my style I guess) and I was waiting for Naruto Gaiden to get a little further in before I continued- okay...way further in. As in done- But here it is, my new chapter. Thank you for the review and the likes I've been getting. I'm glad its not awful….haha. I do apologize for the grammar mistakes - I keep finding them and being too lazy to go back and edit them. Its a tad difficult, or rather long winded, on this medium.

So,...without further adieu- my new chapter. This takes place shortly after chapter 2.

* * *

Gentle morning sun filtered into the quiet room. Compared to the previous days torrential rain it was a nice and warm change. But that wasn't the only change this morning. Green hues gazed at the pale skin on her hand. Over and over she turned the slightly calloused limb, and examined it with intense detail.

There was some redness around the webbing of her fingers...and some finger shaped red marks with light bruising along the top of her hand. Other than that...it didn't look any different than it had before. She didn't feel any different. Elated and giddy and possibly close to jumping clear through the atmosphere- yes, but not different. She'd felt this level of excitement before. It'd been a long time, but she had felt this happy….like she was a twelve year old girl fawning over Sasuke all over again…

Shockingly, it wasn't as annoying as she might have thought.

"Sakura if you keep giggling, i'm never going to sleep" Came the groan from behind her as a pair of legs untangled from hers- the feeling of the hair of his legs against her shaven skin tickling a bit and forcing her to pull her knees into her chest.

"You're only saying that because you're severely hung over, and I'm not." she said with a small laugh, turning over to see the bed raggled Uchiha lying next to her with a grumpy expression. He closed his eyes quickly enough, and with a small huff pulled the pillow tighter under his ear. "I'm not hungover" though his defense was hardly convincing.

"Do you remember it? Any of it?" She asked eagerly, scooting closer and cupping his face in her hands gently. Oh how she'd longed for it to be this easy to touch him, to know she was allowed permission to do so. He shook his head, then...when Sakura's expression fell slightly-suddenly worried about what he thought of this situation in a much sober light- he nodded.

"I remember what I need to" He hadn't even looked at her expression, but he could tell that she had started to frown. After a moment he opened his eyes again and moved forward to pull her closer to him. Despite what she thought, he felt no ache in his stomach nor did his head feel anything but the whispering watery sensation that tiredness gave. He felt fine, he was just a grump. But this wasn't the type of morning to be a grump.

Slowly his hand moved between her thighs and felt the soft skin at the joint between her leg and hip. She jumped slightly, but otherwise stayed still- unsure of where this was going. Unlike last night, he wanted to explore more...he had gone into mindless heat much too fast for his taste. She pushed up against his fingers and let out a small "oh" before biting her lip- trying not to gasp.

That reminded him of how this had all started, and how they had gotten into this situation in the first place…

* * *

"I'm not doing this." He complained bitterly, fully aware of the betrayal he had just been served in the name of- dare he say it, ...fun.

"You promised Sakura dinner so we all know you're not leaving town until tomorrow- if you do leave that is, and so you are more than obligated to treat everyone you ignore to the same attention. After all, its not like you and Sakura are an item, so we all deserve equal shares of your time. Consider it part of your redemption- you owe us big for not killing you for the mess you've made" Ino explained with a wicked smirk, smoothing down the purple ruffle in her bathing suit skirt.

"I owe you nothing" Sasuke muttered, but no one seemed to hear him since Ino instantly turned to Kiba and Choji who were coming over the ridge. "Did you guys bring the fireworks for tonight?!" She called, while Sasuke turned his glare to one Nara, Shikamaru who held him captive with that blasted shadow jutsu. It would be simple to break if the fellow Shinobi was up to looking at him, but that involved getting nasty- and this wasn't a battle. It was a rude awakening that apparently leaving the village periodically was not a free advantage. Everything had its price and he was being made to pay for it, with beach balls and fireworks.

"SASUKE!" Came the hoarse and announcing cry of Uzumaki, Naruto- of course HE had been invited, nicely. It was admittedly odd seeing Naruto as the new cool kid on the block, but he had been gone for far too long so he understood that things would never be the same. But that didn't mean the stark contrast was any less jarring.

"Hn- Naruto." Sasuke glared back, resisting the urge to employ more colorful language. Truthfully, that particular facet of his life had gotten easier the older he got.

"Ah Sasuke, Sasuke- finally decided to have some fun eh?! Uh,- say Shikamaru, why do you have him locked with your shadow bind?" The blonde smiled in confusion, a little too happy to see Sasuke actually sticking around for once. Hinata was close behind the blonde, wearing her own faded purple one piece and enough cover ups to warrant the coming of winter. Her straw hat was the only indication that she acknowledged the sun was out. At least the cover ups were thin.

"Because he didn't decide to have fun- we're forcing him to stay put" Shikamaru yawned from his spot near the tree, obviously enjoying the relaxation time. It wasn't often that he got away from office work these days, what with Kakashi deciding it was his job to avoid paper at all costs- unless it was that of the pages that graced his Ichi Ichi Paradise. Naruto looked more concerned about Sasuke than the rest, and even let his face fall a bit. He understood why Sasuke left, and it wasn't in his nature to stop him this time. Luckily for Naruto, his internal struggle between understanding Sasuke's point of view and selfishly wanting to spend time with him was a short one due to the arrival of their third teammate.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, coming down the side of the ridge wearing a similar straw hat to that of Hinata's and a mint green bathing suit that made the jade color of her eyes stand out,- almost as much as the pale complexion of her skin. Someone was pulling all nighters at the hospital again. She looked almost sickly- mostly thanks to her choice of suit color. Luckily she had a pair of white shorts on that gave her a bit of color. Sasuke almost felt inclined to point out that vitamin D was healthy, but that might be a bit redundant to a full fledged medic- if not slightly insulting.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left last night" She exclaimed, trying to hide the excitement under the calm confusion. It was obvious she did not expect him to keep his promise for a dinner outing- which was ever so slightly insulting, though understandable. Sasuke stood there unable to move and thus simply replying, "ah, Sakura…." as per the usual which at this point was his go to answer when a simple 'hi' seemed a bit out of reach for his vocabulary. He never needed to answer anyway- Naruto turning around and smiling brightly, "Shikamaru has him captured…" He said, sounding equally as confused. Both knew Sasuke could get out of it, if he really wanted to- so how they caught him in the first place was the real question.

"Wha-?! So you weren't planning to stay for dinner...geez. Why am I not surprised. And honestly, where is that man?!" Ino yelled angrily, looking around. "We moved it out of Konoha so we wouldn't blow up the village or do any damage by accident- we didn't move it to the snow country...shouldn't be too hard for an ex-ANBU to find." She grumbled. This was her honeymoon stage. Ino and Sai had recently began serious dating, with labels, and even full blown hand holding. While before hand they had been seen walking around and talking, it wasn't until recently that they, and by that everyone meant Ino, actually officiated it- to no one's surprise. Sai, of course, landed behind her just in time to save himself. Ino's eyes were never so bright at the site of anyone- even Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke-kun...still enjoying that bump on our head are we?" Sai asked casually, causing both Kiba and Shikamaru to groan in response.

"Wait, YOU KIDNAPPED HIM?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"yah I don't know why it was so hard for you two- it was a simple task to pull off last night. Really forehead, I question the years it took you as opposed to the single night it took us. You really are just show" Ino teased, now happily venting any frustration she had at her love interest to her classic choice instead.

"You know as well as I the list of reasons that these two situations don't even get close to comparison! And you just said you didn't know he was leaving-Dumb ass we both know he wasn't really trying to get away!- I mean, he tried to actually kill- BUT you know thats a long story and it's in the past and really…...how'd you do it?" Sakura prattled off, first in annoyed anger, than as she dug the metaphorical dirt around her feet she began to mutter. It was almost comical the way she still danced on certain topics as if everyone was content to leave them to gather dust and she accidentally swept right over it. Truth was, she'd forgiven him and he was working through it. It didn't mean the entire village knew about it. Luckily for her, no one noticed. Sasuke sighed. "I'm right here" He muttered himself, once again ignored- even by his team mates. It was aggravating when everyone was talking about you as if you were a statue in a room- which for all intensive purposes he sort of was at this moment.

"We cornered him as if we had something important to tell him, but before he could bugger off Shikamaru nabbed him. Sai used a drug to knock him out and he spent the night on my couch" Ino said, giving a sly snicker to Sakura who turned at least three shades darker red bringing more color to her skin in astounding contrast.

"Ino-pig!" She gritted through her teeth.

"he was soo peaceful when he slept, like a doll…"She teased further. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Ino, you're digging a hole- we've been out with him all night Sakura so dont worry about it. We could hardly move him after I got him so….we've been here. Chouji went to put away the camping gear this morning." He said, not wanting to start a destructive fight between the two and have Sakura demolish their great spot due to jealous violence.

It was a lovely spot after all, a small part up stream with a rather tall water fall (thank you training shinobi and ruining river beds) with large pools at the bottom for diving. The river was wide and calm flowing so it was the perfect spot for swimming. The dense tree cover kept the sun from burning too harshly - which was actually concerning where the fireworks got taken into account. Like an idyllic scene in a movie, or photo, the forest was green and cool with the sounds of nature enriching their morning. The group, as Sasuke understood it, was celebrating the tenth anniversary of graduating the academy together- despite Tenten and Lee actually graduating the year before. Sai and Temari were just sweet additions to the party.

Shikamaru had indeed dropped down the night before and Sasuke had allowed him to live on principle...it was that second that was his mistake and the two had spent all night out in the woods. Sai had knocked him out in order to make Shikamaru's job easier. Sasuke hadn't sensed any menacing ulterior motive emanating from the pale shinobi the night before, but the way he said it this morning brought a whole other level of discomfort to his situation. Ino hadn't arrived till the morning- luckily. He wasn't exactly excited at the idea of her watching him sleep either.

Sakura looked just as guilty as Naruto. The two understood why Sasuke came and went as he did- and they treated the subject carefully around the others. But both held deep desires for his attention inside and this opportunity was one that was hard for them to give up. The looks on their faces was pathetic….really.

"Stop it you guys, you should let him go. This isn't some official event or anything so he has every right to do what he wants. You could have just asked him to stay." Sakura defended, though even she knew the hole in her argument which Ino wasted no time in calling out.

"I'm right here" Sasuke said again- to no avail. He had to say, he wasn't typically used to being ignored.

"Would he have said yes? No. He wouldn't have. Everyone knows it." Ino said. Sasuke shot her a look….it was odd, but in a way Ino was defending Sakura when otherwise Sakura was trying to be understanding. Naruto was staying out of it- he'd finally learned that butting one's head into a fight between those two girls wasn't worth the bruises.

"You dont know that and- honestly Ino you cant-"

"Sakura, its alright" Sasuke said, speaking up a little louder. Everyone stared at him like a pickled lizard. He'd only just said her name….

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, Naruto also perking up visibly. Ah- the questioning silence- now that was something Sasuke was used too. Not that he particularly enjoyed that either…

"Shikamaru, you can stop now- I promise to stay put" He said turning to the relaxing ninja who raised a brow and finally made eye contact with him. Then with a sigh he released him.

The group sat silent for a second as Sasuke moved away from his rigid position, flexing a bit. When it was clear he wasn't going anywhere, Naruto just smirked. "Yeah- but you still dont have a swimsuit….." He pointed out bluntly- causing yet another group sigh.

An hour later Sasuke was leaning against a wall of the sunken in creek wearing one of Shikamaru's old swim trunks- mostly because their tastes were the same and the Uchiha made it clear he was never going to wear something orange which seemed to be the only color Naruto bought consistently. Ironically Kiba was closest to Sasuke in body type- but the guy only owned one suit- not that Shikamaru's were way off. Sakura sat next to him, disguising her worry about his mood into worry about his arm in water. Despite them forging an extra arm for him, he'd never been home long enough to attach it and at this point it wouldn't be possible. Sometimes he had a phantom feeling, but he'd grown used to it quick. This also meant that he'd more than been in water with it. Still Sakura fussed, and he wasn't in a mind to tell her to stop today- though he sat in the shade to make sure her already delicate skin wasn't burning. He found himself wondering if she'd put sunblock on. A trivial thing to worry about truly, but all the same- her carelessness to pull night shifts and hide the sun could cost her. Paying with aloe vera and cold cloths for the next week wasn't something he'd wish on anyone.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure its alright to stay..I mean…" She mumbled quietly, her gently fingers probing his elbow- more of a distraction now from being blunt.

"Its fine, Sakura." He cut her off quietly. That seemed to quell her and she rolled her lips, mulling it over before finally letting it sink in. They could have fun today...today could be 'normal'- or 'simple' might be the better word. She leaned back on the rock next to him and smiled before giving him a once over and...not shockingly although undeniably sweet- blushed. Sasuke felt his heart skip a second and a sudden lift in his chest.

"There you should be good to swim" with an earnest pat she looked away tactfully. "No one would blame you, you know…"

"I'd beg to differ on that- seems they're already blaming me" He snorted but shrugged and leaned back against the rock. Relaxing wasn't something he was capable of at the moment- or any moment. He had a mission. Sakura and Naruto knew that. Still, if it got her to stop fussing about him, then it might be worth the try. The pink haired kunoichi huffed and turned to look at the group, her eyes scanning.

"Well, I guess you do owe me dinner…" She teased, turning back with a smile.

"SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-SAN!" Naruto yelled breaking their conversation effectively. If anyone wanted to know why Sasuke and Sakura never spent much quality time together developing their relationship, one only had to point at the idiot fox who had a knack for interrupting them. Sakura could feel her moment flying away faster than the wind.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura called turning back just as a giant wave of water came pouring down stream where they sat away from the group.

"YAH-HOOO" Kiba's voice rang out as he too plunged into the warm pool from atop the waterfall. Another surge of water came down river and Sakura pulled her feet up quickly from the rise in water.

"HEY! THATS NOT SAFE!" Sakura shouted darkly, not wanting to work on her day off. "Ah- can it Sakura, its fine. We're shinobi...I'm pretty sure we know how to not drown." Ino chidded, standing up. "Unless you're too chicken to jump off yourself" Flipping her hair, Ino winked at Sakura. "You know I must be right, judging by how fast your feet pulled away from the water there a minute ago" snickering now- it was obvious Ino was trying to get the girls goat.

Sakura on the other hand just rolled her eyes. "I'm not healing any of you if you hit a rock!" she grumbled. Naruto waved again. "Come on you two lets jump off!" He interjected. Sakura rolled her eyes, and stood with her hands on her hips. "I just said you could hit a rock, why would I jump off there if I could possibly walk away with a broken arm!"

"But Sakura~" Naruto whined though Hinata pulled his arm. "I'll go with you Naruto-kun" She said shyly. Sasuke had to admit some surprise at that. Naruto turned to her in a whirl, his eyes almost sparkling with delight. "Ah- Hinata-chan! You're the best" He said and the two ran towards the cliff up to the top, Naruto stopping to push Kiba out of the way.

Letting out another huff, she went to sit back down muttering "Honestly" to herself before turning back to see Sasuke standing. "eh...Sasuke-kun?" She questioned curiously. Even with Shikamaru's extra shorts and a black t-shirt on Sasuke's slim but well toned figure was noticeable. Yet another blush crossed her features and she looked away. A day with Sasuke-kun….yes this could be great. "You going to jump, Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a raised brow.

"No" He put bluntly. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind and she smirked. "Want to take a walk?" She asked knowing that if she wandered off on her own he wouldn't follow by himself. He looked to her and nodded, grateful for the distraction from the yelling group and from his own restless whiles.

Ino turned from petting Sai's hair as his head lay in her lap, looking to see her friend and Sasuke both begin the walk down stream. Smiling, she turned back, content to give them a moment alone. Things were progressing forward finally…

* * *

The forest was quiet and the two walked in tandem, saying nothing in order not to disturb the peace. Neither felt the need to speak, either. It was nice and enjoyable, and the feeling of having his presence there filled her with all the excitement she needed. She filled him with the calm he was looking for this afternoon. She was a good excuse not to leave….

"I never said thank you for saving me" She said quietly- the thought coming up suddenly.

"Why would you, you didn't need it" He muttered. Besides, he considered the dinner he was eventually going to go to would be apology enough for stepping on her toes. He noted that that would not be a mistake he would soon make again- as long as she didn't get kidnapped again.

"Still, thank you for thinking of me" She replied effortlessly. "For caring"

He wanted to say that she was being silly and annoying. But the truth remained that he didn't have a reason to say that, because he had never given her a reason to believe he cared. Still she had known he cared without asking or without show. And now, she was thanking him for it. Thanking him for what he was once convinced was a mistake and something that he needed to be rid of.

They walked in silence again before Sasuke spoke, "I wanted to ask a question" He said quietly. Bright green hues turned back with an innocent smile. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She prompted.

"How did…." He paused to think over the words. "How did Naruto and Hinata get together?" While he wasn't actually interested in Naruto's love life beyond whether it was healthy or not he thought he could take some example from it- or at least get her rambling so he didn't have to go deeper into his own thoughts. Ever since ramen with them, he'd found his mind wandering back to relationships and love. A different kind of love then what usually weighed on his heart.

"Ah! That?! Why do you want to know about that? Ah um well, it was nothing dramatic if that was what you were worrying about." She said, her face expressing the shock she felt in spades.

"Nevermind" He said looking off, feeling embarrassed. Why, he could not say. Something had just slipped out and now he was finding the moment to have been a momentary lapse in judgement. Just a mild curiosity brimming to the surface and one he realized he really didn't need to indulge.

But Sakura smiled.

"Well you know of course that Hinata liked Naruto since the academy...everyone knew. But when Pain attacked the village, Hinata really put her metal to the test. Seems everyone was surprised that her crush was more than a crush….at least that's what I hear. She confessed to him and like the idiot he is- he completely forgot for the longest time. No one could blame him, he is a one goal at a time kind of person...at least...where she was concerned."

She spoke softly, continuing without prompt- almost as if telling a story. To her, Sasuke was trying to make idle conversation, and she appreciated the gesture. Whether there was ulterior motive to knowing or not, she was unaware and didn't dwell on it more. though she couldn't deny that the thought of jealousy popped into her head. They had always been rivals. The moment the idea popped into her head that he could like Hinata- she forced herself to continue talking...not wanting to dig too deep into that hole of insecurities.

"Well it wasn't until after the moon battle that things finally got underway. I guess her getting kidnapped kind of stuck it to his dumb brain that he didn't want to lose her. If I had my guess I'd say he liked her since she confessed, but he's too much of an idiot to realize it. Even after they started dating, it took him some time to really understand what it meant to be in love, or in a relationship…" She trailed off, her mind lost in thought and memories. Seeing them together...it was sweet, and her heart filled with a warmth that she couldn't explain. Perhaps it was like that of a friend….or even a sister watching her brother get married.

"Its so strange you know, thinking back to our genin days….how he was then. Maybe even I'm a little jealous. He just wears his heart on his sleeve that dolt….but he loves her completely. Even if he doesn't see it- the world does. He adores her..."

Sasuke watched her face transition as she talked about their missing teammate. He had to agree, it was strange seeing him like this, almost painful. He guessed that's what bitter sweet felt like. Although part of him was beyond convinced Naruto still had no clue what was going on. He probably proposed because that's what a book told him to do after two years of dating. His own thoughts were broken by her laughter.

"Ah! But who needs that kind of puppy love anyway- cute as it is...its terribly embarrassing. I helped him pick out the ring for proposing...he totally dropped it in the sink a week later. I even helped him pay for it- so I had to help him get it out...of course the whole village found out after that. Poor Hinata, it wasn't a surprise at all…." She laughed and shrugged.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke could reply, though the smirk on his lips widened. She'd been just like that back then too.

* * *

"This….is a lot higher than expected" Sakura muttered, looking over the waterfall ledge with pursed lips. Sasuke stood next to her looking rather annoyed- who knew that dumb trail lead right back to this waterfall and to their friends who wasted no time pushing them to the jumping point.

"You're not scared are you?" Sasuke criticized as he peered over, still against this childish notion as well.

"AH SAKURA-CHAN! COME ON! ITS FUN!" Naruto yelled from the pool at the bottom. Sakura glared and backed up.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" She yelled turning back to Sasuke, her brows still furrowed. "I'm not scared...I'm just trying to figure out how to jump…..without breaking anything"

"You're a shinobi, you've jumped from heights higher than this and landed without a single bone broken." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Ah, no um….Sasuke-kun I meant breaking the river" She said, trying not to argue as she peaked back over. "Ah sometimes I just….its instinct you know… then no one will have fun because there won't be water left."

"You seriously can't just jump like a normal person?" Sasuke said, though he may have immediately regretted it as Sakura turned to face him with slightly hurt eyes. Still she puffed out her cheeks and tried to hide it, smirking suddenly. Now Sasuke just felt odd.

"Oh…..then why aren't you jumping?!" She asked almost as an instinctive response.

"Because I refuse." He answered though he knew that would not be answer enough like it should be.

"I won't jump till you jump" Sakura said, thinking that she had firmly found a way out of this situation despite the mix of annoyed and eager cries from below.

"Just jump you two..geez" Shikamaru said, glaring at them. "you're lovers spat is going to keep us here till sun down" He said without a hesitation causing both of them to blush. Sasuke was just better at hiding it.

"Oh...to hell with this" Temari said and seemingly out of no where, pulled out her large fan and whipped it around her once- and the gust was enough to knock a whole herd of cattle over the cliff….Sakura and Sasuke stood no chance of standing still.

Sakura felt her feet lift off of the water and her body fly over the edge. Her mind scrambled on how to land naturally or at least not splash in and destroy anything unintentionally. This wasn't a battle after all. Her mind focused, but in that moment she felt an arm move around her. Her lips formed a silent 'oh' before...

A giant splash later and the chorus of groans came from the group of shinobi at the bottom. All except for Ino who pointed. "Did anyone else see that?"

"Yah- they landed in a back flop….Sasuke is going to feel that in the morning!" Kiba laughed, waiting for them to surface. "Reeeeal Shinobi like"

"N-no...I mean!" Ino continued but Sai put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Ino looked over, blushing. Hinata just smiled at Ino and nodded then looked over to the waterfall waiting for them to surface.

Naruto looked down. "that splash was bigger than mine….no fair...Hinata come on we have to beat that!" Of course the idiot fox had missed it. Peering over the edge, Temari and Shikamaru blinked and smiled. "That was a bit much" Shikamaru chidded, and Temari just shrugged. "They were moving too slow- even for me"

"Hey guys, they're not coming up" Tenten noted, forcing the group to all focus back on where the pair had vanished beneath the waterfall moments earlier. As if on cue, Sakura's head popped up first, followed by an irritated look Sasuke. Gasping for air, Sakura pushed herself to stand on the water before looking up angrily at Temari.

"Thats it!" She called. "you could have killed us!"

Sasuke just sighed and went to sit off to the side. The faster he got out of range of anyones attention..the better. This was quickly turning into his nightmare.

"Ah, but I didn't did I?" Temari just smirked and Sakura glared. But what was more odd was that Sakura only crossed her arms and to everyone's surprise, went to sit by Hinata on a rock- letting the argument deflate faster than a balloon.

"Hey I brought the pig for roasting!" Lee called...and everyone's attention was successfully diverted.

* * *

Notes: So how was that? Sorry again, I try to write these as I have time- which I dont. But regardless here it is. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? You know where they go. I'd love to hear feedback.


	4. Distractions

Disclaimer: I dont own anything Naruto related. I'd love to, since Kishi makes bank, but I dont. On that note,

Oh my golly, people reviewed! AND FOLLOWED...Guys, thank you. Not only thank you for reading, but thank you for allowing me to stalk your profiles in search of other good stories. But mostly thank you for reading.

Hello- its me, the author- at work...typing where I shouldn't. But I am here with chapter four after months of basking in SasuxSaku glory. (I have no shame) This one sticks with the pace of chapter three, but I snuck in a goodie here and there to keep it interesting. Hopefully you find it interesting to begin with- otherwise, how did you get this far? An author can dream….

* * *

"Sa-kuuu-ra!" Naruto whined. "You're not even paying attention to me" He complained waving a hand in front of the medics face. Green hues widened and Sakura turned back to stare at her blonde teammate. "Ah, sorry Naruto…"

"Whats got you distracted anyway- I was talking about wedding plans dattebayo!" He pouted at her and Sakura just sighed. "You're not getting married for another year- those save the date invitations were even premature." She defended and shrugged, looking off again.

"Yeah, but you wont even look at me!" He grumbled, getting up to walk in front of her face and stare at her- shoving their foreheads together. "You're not sick."

"You dont think I know that!?" Sakura said swatting him away and sighing.

"Then what is it Sakura-chan?! You're a complete space case today, dattebayo!" He folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Well that's…." She trailed off her eyes going distant again.

Three weeks ago Temari had forced both her and Sasuke off the top of a waterfall. Sasuke, being quicker, had grabbed Sakura who had lost her balance in the surprise attack. The memory played over and over in her mind and yet each time it got fuzzier and fuzzier. Nothing made sense and the whole thing happened so fast….

His arm circled her shoulders, pulling her in firmly into his chest. That part was clear. The part that remained questionable was when her eyes caught glimpses of the waterfall passing her and drops of water falling beside her. It was almost comical now that she thought it over, but she could have sworn she saw her reflection in one of those drops- if only for a split second and...Sasuke with his lips on hers.

"HAHA! AH NO NO IT'S SILLY REALLY!" she waved off Naruto with her shrill and nervous laughter.

Had it just been a fantasy? It was extremely silly to think she saw that, wouldn't she have seen Sasuke and turned? Of course she would have! The entire thing was just her mind going insane, that had to be it. But then again, just as she had caught the glimpse of the reflection, she felt the sharp smack of the water and as the wind left her lungs. There really was no way to know for sure what she felt, or if it had happened. Perhaps the feeling of the world going white was actually from the kiss and not from the fact that the water had engulfed them so violently.

The surprise had caused her to wait below the water's surface much longer than expected.

Naruto just stared at her. "Well if you say so, but come on Sakura-chan just tell me!" He prodded.

"You've been all spacey since Sasuke left...is it him? Are you upset?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Sakura looked at Naruto and just smiled, nodding her head. "I'm fine. I am just tired from my shifts is all"

"You must be working a lot of them because you're never THIS spacey after them!" He complained knowing that something was up. But he wouldn't pry further, mostly because Sakura wouldn't let him. It wasn't like she had anything concrete to say about the matter anyway.

"Sasuke and I are fine- stop worrying Naruto" The words were out of her mouth faster than she could hold them back. It felt so nonchalant to say it, but the implication was heavy in the tone. Sakura regretted it the moment she said it. Would this jinx her chances of officially claiming the Uchiha's heart? She would love him regardless, but their love was already painfully slow. Naruto had a big mouth, but he wouldn't go spreading around that they were together would he?

Obviously it hadn't sounded that implicatory because Naruto just grumbled. "Yeah, well, as fine as one can get.- man we had such a great time watching fire works together. He should come back soon" He pouted. Any anxiety she may have felt for a moment flew away- how could she forget? The Bromance between Sasuke and Naruto was legendary, and hilariously beat out any chance she and Sasuke had at romantic fame.

"Yeah such a great time…..until someone set himself on fire" Sakura teased, bringing back the mood.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

A couple of months passed without incident and Sakura shoved the silly images from her head. It was obvious to her that she would simply love Sasuke from afar (back to this decision again!). After her resolve to love him forever, she hadn't really dared to hope about the possibility of that love ever being returned. That did not mean she didn't constantly think about it in general- they made nice daydreams. Honestly she had mulled over this dilemma before- a one sided affection, but the idea of being friends and having a one sided affection took away the forlorn aspect and just made it rather pathetic in her mind. This whole thing was going in circles...

Did Sasuke care about her? She didn't doubt that he did. Yet, did he love her- romantically? That was something she might never have the privilege of knowing. But as a true kunoichi of Konoha, she refused to let her romantic whiles get in the way of her work. So it was, she received a note from Naruto informing her that Sasuke had been in town while she was off in Sunagakure setting up an orphans clinic and now she was sulking in her apartments. Hiding it from everyone...except TenTen.

"You look miserable Sakura-chan" She said with a cheery smile.

"Do I?" This prompted the pink haired girl to straighten her back rather quickly, her green eyes smiling. No use though- Tenten already knew. Her dark brown eyes peered at Sakura with a smug look. "Ah, cheer up Sakura-chan. We're done working for today so we can go to the bar and relax a little….ooh maybe even the volcano baths, I hear they are something here. You know- a girls night out. Besides, if I see you sulk anymore over Sasuke I'm going to write something funny on your forehead." She said with a smile that said she wouldn't do anything of the sort.

"I'm Sorry Tenten, I know its pathetic" She admitted, though her look did not improve much.

"Hey no sweat, its not like you're the only one who knows what it feels like to never be close to the person you love romantically." She said softly, her face still cheery.

Green hues widened and stared back at that kind smile. Then slowly a smile formed on her own lips. "I'm so sorry Tenten, I didn't mean…"

"I'm the one who said it silly! Dont worry. Just think that if they were here now they would want us to be having a good time-...they probably wouldn't come along anyway, so we can just pretend they are staying here to be lazy. It's easier to pretend sometimes" She laughed and shrugged.

"Right" Sakura replied, her determination setting in. Right, Sasuke would hardly ever go out with her anyway, he'd skipped on their dinner twice now- mostly because he got a lead, or something came up with her work. Still, this would be a fun experiment. Pretending...she could do that. Tenten seemed to read this and her grin mirrored the Haruno girls for every stride of determination. Thats it, enough moping, time to have fun. Besides, she had a plan.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00oo0000o000ooo00ooo0ooo

It wasn't that I didn't think of her. Well I didn't think of her. But that didn't necessarily mean that she didn't overtake my thoughts now and again, either. There were a great many hours that would pass without her visage ever coming to the front of my consciousness. I would be lying grossly to say it was an overpowering emotion, and I'm sure I'd cringe away from that sort rather than sink pathetically into it. After all, love has burned me before- in loving my brother, loving my family. I was hard pressed to want a feeling that strong having sway over my emotions.

Yet Naruto had shown me that I was destined to succumb to it, regardless. There are many forms of love. I'd willingly given into a few of them after that battle. For instance, I love sleeping. This is something I wouldn't admit as a terminally pissed off pre-teen whose anger quite possibly stunted any form of comprehension for affection. I'll admit it, this had only recently become a tad of a problem. It would never become a pressing matter, I had other duties to maintain.

But one thing was for certain, despite all duties, I still managed to find time to think about Sakura and the tiny nagging problem she now proposed.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Where in his youth they would have been considered well to-do, the wooden tables and floor were now considered rustic. The world was fast in modernizing and it was possibly the first time he felt particularly- and with some amount of shock- old. In terms of shinobi life span, he supposed he was. As the rural atmosphere of the tiny bar hummed around him, the Uchiha seemed entirely lost in his thoughts. Once again, he was playing over in his mind the importance his Sakura daydreams held in his day to day activities. If it wasn't one thing, it was another- but rather frequently he found himself thinking about that face and things she had said. Perhaps even over analyzing. He might even go as far as to say that he found himself frequently hoping to run into her. He'd never thought of going to see her on his own- he was much too busy and too much was at stake for that.

Nevertheless, she popped in and out and it was concerning. Five times a day was far too high a number. He missed her, despite not really wishing to admit it. He enjoyed their time together, and lately he'd wanted to hang out with her by herself. Sure Naruto was enjoyable- though he'd never on his life admit it out loud- but Sakura was calming to him. She always had been. Leaving the bar and making his way towards the gates of Konoha, he decided it just felt comfortable to be around her and he cared for her conversation more than others. This was fact. Plus she practically forced normalcy upon him with her idol prattle about everything and anything social in Konoha. He was comfortable being detached, but even if he felt bad about it- she helped him stay comfortable. Stay confident.

He supposed it was thanks to all this thinking he'd been doing that kept his level of surprise modest. In fact, he was daring enough to say that a part of him wasn't surprised at all- staring at those green eyes as they glared back at him with determination. Her cheeks were puffed in mock defiance and her hands were strongly planted on her hips. A large rucksack was upon her back and that was the actual cause of surprise in Sasuke's expression…

"Do you think I never cross a town?" He asked diligently.

This caught the Kunoichi off guard. For months she'd tried to coordinate her transfer to and from villages in time with Sasuke's usual visits. Due to some embarrassing degree of stalking (which she aptly regarded as research), she began to realize that Sasuke spent the most time in Konoha during the winter when the north was covered in snow, but the south was having sand storms. Up until early spring he would stay in Konoha or at least near by, often taking this time to sort his affairs and much to everyone's excitement- purchase new clothing.

This year he'd purchased a black cloak- luckily because Sakura had bribed Naruto with enough money to make sure Sasuke 'lost' his old rutty one upon his return. Turns out she had Hinata to thank for it, since the young bride was the only one able to devise a plan to nab it successfully. Still Naruto helped, and made sure everyone knew it. Sakura had come back yesterday to find him parading around the town with it like a trophy. Sasuke had been absent, and it lead Sakura to honestly believe that she'd missed him once again. That was until she found him at the pharmacy, buying medicine during her normal clinic hours. She'd been so excited that she'd left the hospital in a whirl and hadn't even clocked out- without saying a word to the Uchiha. She didn't have time when there was a plan to be enacted, and she'd waited all night.

Sasuke could tell, primarily by the way her legs shook. It was probably that she didn't want to sit down. That would allow her mind to work and think about it; this decision she'd made. That was something she couldn't do. But, perhaps she'd already started because Sasuke's first reaction to her was blindsiding.

"What?" She asked, confused and obviously waking up out of a haze.

"Do you think I never cross a town?" He replied coolly, staring at her as if they were at lunch.

"What- I mean….you're not mad?" She asked, having been bracing herself to tail him.

"No. I had a feeling you'd pull something like this sooner or later. You're hardly the girl to ask my permission anymore- especially when you had Hinata steal my cloak at the spring." He said, shifting his new black coat slightly, his own sack much lighter than her own.

Sakura blushed and turned her face away for a moment. "Ah, so you knew about that." She didn't try to deny it, nor did she try to explain herself. Really that cloak was explanation enough.

"I told you-" He started, figuring he'd at least make sure that she really did have an answer to everything he could throw- as he expected she would.

"That this isn't about me, I know, I know- but its my choice, not yours."

"Hardly, it's my journey"

"Stop being selfish Sasuke, dammit you owe me!"

"Owe you what exactly, and _for what_ while we're at it…?"

"Ah-"

Perhaps he had her….but he hardly had himself. He found himself eager to hear her rebuttal, excited by the prospect of loosing. It'd been really too damn long since he'd given into her, in his small quiet way.

"You….You owe me dinner. A nice dinner and for healing your sorry ass when you almost died, and for not actually killing you when I had the chance, and ….and well, no. No none of that matters. I mean, you owe me the truth and for that I'll only ask your time. You robbed me of years in your company, you owe me the chance to be selfish and take it back."

"And if I don't want you here" He answered.

"You do want me here." She smiled, witnessing the corners of his lips pull up. She wouldn't even follow that with a question for him to answer. No chances to deny it. Suddenly the kiss came back to her mind- she knew better. It might take a while for them to work back to it, but she was sure now.

"I'll drop you at Sunagakure in two weeks- shame if you missed the wedding"

"Yippeee" She exclaimed, finding her feet now fully awake like the rest of her- and unable to hide her excitement. She'd refrain from commenting about how obviously resolute he sounded about not attending himself. That was a conversation for another time. Still, perhaps she should ask-... Quickly she recovered herself and put on a serious face. Sasuke could tell she had been practicing that also.

"I re-iterate. Do you think I dont pass any towns?"

"Well no….actually" She answered, still confused by the question.

"You still pack too much" He commented with a snort and took the lead.

Turning back to the gate of her home village for only a moment, Sakura winked and held up her thumb. Naruto and Hinata waved from their spot behind the wooden doors. The exchange was brief- and Sakura turned around leaping quickly after Sasuke who was ignoring everything but the road ahead.

"I was planning to get rid of it soon anyway" He added carefully once Konoha was safely out of sight and they passed deeper into the forest. "The cloak I mean…"

"Sure you were…" She replied, the smile spreading across her face as they walked in tandem.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

If physical tension was palpable then Sakura would be able to cut it with her kunai. It hovered around her like a mist which only she could feel and it was driving her bonkers. Perhaps this wasn't the brightest idea, following him. The first couple days were fine, and then her distractingly active lebido decided that this wasn't enough- and was driving her brain crazy. Damn, three days with the jerk and her heart was jumping in the pool of hope, fully ready to believe this dream like couple state between them.

Not that Sasuke was helping deter this…He wasn't supporting it, but he certainly wasn't deterring it. Sakura shook her head for the hundredth time that evening...attempting to sleep.

They'd gotten two separate rooms at an inn, having slept outside the past two nights and taking shifts. Couldn't be too careful- even in peacetime. Of course, not that she minded- watching Sasuke sleep was the most relaxing thing. The first night their hands hand touched in sleep...and she'd enjoyed interlocking their fingers even if he didn't notice past his dream. The next night he'd been so soundly asleep that he began to snore slightly. The noise had given Sakura enough courage to run a couple of her fingers through his hair. Before the night was out he was sleeping full on her lap, quiet and still.

She didn't bring it up after it happened and neither did he. Now tonight there was no ability to do this and she couldn't help feel a bit put off by the screen that separated their rooms. Had he done this on purpose? Snorting, she laid back against the matts and stared at the ceiling, blaming it silently for existing. If they were outside again they wouldn't have this problem.

The night was quiet outside and this was also frustrating.

"We will not jump him- we will not jump him...we will NOT jump him. Damnit, is this seriously all I can think about?!" She complained to herself miserably.

The scent of his hair on her fingers, the feel of his warm strong shoulders just below her knees- if he'd just turned his face. Picking up a pillow she tossed it in the air and let it fall upon her face, sobering her thoughts from her mind. Grabbing it then, she growled and flipped over in frustration. Nothing like the irritable thoughts to force her to hide from the world using nothing but a pillow.

As if sent by the gods, a knock came at the door. She knew it wasn't Sasuke, she could hear him fussing in his room earlier. "Letter for you miss" Came a soft reply and a small tiny paper was slipped in the door as the housekeeper vanished a moment later. Sakura took it with care, delicately fingering it through the feel of her shirt. When she decided it was safe, she opened the letter and held her breathe.

Then exhaling quickly, she unfolded it, hands bare. It was from Ino. She'd recognize that scented paper anywhere.

'So you ran off with Sasuke-kun, huh? Jerk. Dont think you'll get out of spilling all the gory details when you return. I'll be waiting. On that note, the whole village is talking about it. So you might have to tell more than just me. Good luck.'

It was signed with a scribble that couldn't be mistaken for any sign, but Sakura knew Ino did this on purpose. Smiling for a moment, she laid her head back on the mat and sighed. There wouldn't really be anything to tell at this rate, they'd walked together….and they'd done more than that when they were twelve. Nothing new.

"What was it?" Sasuke said, poking his head through the crack in the screen that separated their rooms. Sakura bolted upright and looked at him, raising a brow.

"Its not exactly wise to exchange correspondence, our mission is supposed to be a secret" He eased quietly, knowing full well how basic a rule this was. Still she sat up with such force, his suspicion eased greatly...

"Its just Ino!" She stuttered quickly. "I mean...her technique….shes one of the few people who can find me easily, as long as I'm awake. You can trust her." She was wondering why she was even explaining this. Really, he should trust her with this sort of stuff.

"I trust you." He said sardonically, but made no move to leave the room. Sakura stared at him for a moment, evaluating (suddenly) the reason he had entered her room in the first place. Was it really just over a note she received in the middle of the night. She'd thought him asleep, so did that mean he was listening too? She struggled to keep the hot blood from flooding her cheeks- without much success to boot. Gulping down her nerves she shifted through the silence- looking for something to say.

"Sasuke-kun…?" She started gently.

"Its going to rain tomorrow." He muttered quietly before closing the door between them.

Yes. Back to the cold shoulder. At least was the best thing to calm any fire that raged within. Laying down she muttered incoherently to herself until she was sound asleep. The darkness was comforting and for a while she slept peacefully. Dreams did not occur, and some part of her was silently aware of the room still around her. Part of her, floating in sleep, was convinced she was crawling to his side of the room and laying beside him again. His warmth radiating over her like a blanket.

It felt so real… but then so did the dripping sensation between her legs. After a moment she shot up, throwing the covers off.

"Damnit!" She cursed violently and flew to the toilet before the blood could stain anything else. Her thighs clamped tight, as she reached for the floors joint bathroom. Some part of her brain told her that she should probably knock, but it didn't quite register until she threw the door open to stare at Sasuke's very bare ass. He'd certainly thrown up his pants quick enough and withdrew his sword- glinting. Bright green eyes stared in astonishment. Everything around her unsure of what just happened.

"You uh….forgot to lock it" She croaked finally. Completely forgetting the patting of blood running down her leg.

"I did lock it" He muttered quietly- neither of them moving.

"Oh" , but her reply was largely drowned out by the thud of metal against wood as the dislodged door handle fell to the floor.

ooo000oooo0000ooo0000oooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

Neither of them spoke. It'd been the longest morning in history and still neither of them spoke. It was sunny, despite Sasuke's predictions and Sakura was glad to blame her red cheeks on the lack of sunscreen appliance back at the Inn. Cramping had set in, and while she was lucky that they never did become crippling, they were still gnawing away at her patience. None of this was right, and a small part of her begged to talk about this- to understand it further. But there was really nothing to discuss. Natural bodily function were not something to discuss.

Huffing out her billionth sigh, she looked around trying to just be glad that they were together. This was time together- not her off in some village and even if it was to be spent in embarrassment, it was still time together. Thankfully now, her libido was silent and she could concentrate on the small moments easier.

"omff" Sakura winced as she ran head long into Sasukes back. Since when had he come to a stop? She looked up and grumbled slightly. "Sorry- I wasnt paying attention" she muttered, taking a step back. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Do you….need anything? Like food or a break?"

What an odd question, especially from him. "No, I mean we only left the Inn a little while ago." She continued, confused by the sudden concern for her health. He nodded, and it was only in this moment that she noticed his cheeks were tinted a slight pink. Sakura's eyes widened and in a moment she knew exactly why he asked. He'd seen the blood. At first she felt more embarrassed, renewed in her plight of fear for his opinion. Then, quickly, she felt annoyed- as if this changed anything...it was a monthly occurrence after all. Lastly she felt elated. He cared- and cared enough to ask instead of give her a patronizing comment about how she should better manage something like that under her current occupation. Instead he was simply concerned. Torn between emotions two and three she simply shrugged.

"So you saw." She confirmed lightly. Fine. Here they were- talking about it. Suddenly she regretted her wish for clarification. "Thats….um, embarrassing" She looked off to the side.

"Stupid question but do you always go to the bathroom with your sword in tow?" Sakura asked, a small smile applying nicely to her lips.

"Yes." Though it was unclear to which comment he was replying.

"Well thank you for caring, its sweet but its just a little blood. It wont slow us down I promise- you must not be too used to it….you missed all of us girls going through training for it." She eased into it, feeling the comfort and ease of talking to him. They were both mature adults right?

"Sometimes you just miss it- its like a nose bleed in the night- you've had those right?" She announced in a mock attempt at comfort in the subject matter.

"Can't say I have" He said quietly but didn't sound convincing in the least. But he wasn't stopping the conversation so the young kunoichi decided to press on. Her eyes beamed as she stepped in time with him, now back to walking- and decided to confidently move past her embarrassment.

"I'm guessing you've never see a girl on her period before" She said boldly, swallowing a tinge of nerves as she tread towards the subject.

"Why would I have had chance too? I'd venture many man never see it" He countered, though it was obvious he was shying away from this topic faster than he was walking. Deciding it might be going a bit too personal too soon- and not wanting to run the risk of ruining the moment- she let out a small sigh.

"You know, you may be right. In any case- thanks for worrying. It's nice to know you care" She said and turned that smile towards him directly. He blushed, obviously that time, and looked away subtly- only the slightest image of the twelve year old still visible.

"Its nothing" He replied after a moment and together they walked in silence….but this time without the heavy cloud of awkward hanging above their heads.

Sakura was happy.

000ooo0000ooo0000ooo000ooo0000oooo000ooo000ooo

Only a few hours later, Sakura was regretting telling him everything was fine. A cramp was currently grinding at her left hip and it felt like her leg might fall off. The option to use her chakra to numb the area was an option but Sasuke was surely going to catch onto that and she was more worried about him worrying than she was about the pain becoming too unbearable.

And to top it off- it started to rain. They'd entered the rain country only a short time after they're little chat and within three miles of the border it was piss pouring. Sakura shivered slightly, but let out a sigh of relief the moment Sasuke paused and set down his sack under a tree. Practically leaping for joy, she eased herself under the tree and closed her eyes.

"You said you didn't need anything" He grumbled irritably.

"I dont. Shhhh" She said without thinking, waving a hand at him as she focused on her quaking hips. After a moment a soft green glow emanated from her hand. Opening her eyes she peaked over to him. "what?! Look it comes and goes okay- I wasn't lying before. Unless I have an ample distraction then its sort of hard not to focus on the pain. It is still pain." She said, now blushing herself. Suddenly guilt was seeping in as the pain subsided into a dull ache.

"distraction? Like what?" He prodded, sitting next to her in order to take shelter from the rain for a moment.

"A battle- or fight or something. I don't usually notice my pain if I'm high on adrenaline…" She answered.

"Oh."

Sakura found herself in a bit of an argument here. If she wasn't mistaken, his voice sounded beyond disappointed at her answer. But then again, a part of her mind countered that he always sounded disappointed or bored. Should this be a situation, however, where he was disappointed...instead of bored? Her head raised curiously and she puffed out her chest a bit.

"Why what kind of distraction were you thinking about?" Nerves- right, there they were; like frogs hopping endlessly in her stomach. Suddenly the cramps were gone- the distraction effective. He raised a brow at her, unsure of where she was getting at with this.

"nothing." He said nonchalantly. It put a string of doubt in Sakura. But for some reason….it also gave her hope. Damn all of this- she had to try right? Them playing leap frog around intimate topics wasn't going to fly much longer. She could do it right? Talk about intimate things with him, she could be intimate with him? A part of her wished to reach forward and pressed a kiss to his damp lips now.

But then she thought, how awkward would that be if he pulled away? And how bad would it be to seem like she only followed him to jump him.

Sakura looked terribly lost in thought, as if she was wrangling over a life or death case on her table. Sasuke almost pitied her, looking at how she struggled with what to do or say next. Some part of him wished he could tell her that she didn't need to worry so much...but the best he could manage? Well, he lifted two fingers and poked her forehead-shocking her back into reality.

"Lets go" He said. She blinked, and then laughed. "Yes yes, of course."

Sakura mentally turned inward, giving off another sigh. 'shut up libido...that is good enough for today'

* * *

Author Note: Sooo I hope everyone enjoyed this. Again, sorry it took so long. It retrospect, I actually kept this chapter going until page thirty so the next chapter is almost done. I just cut it here now for pacing. See you next chapter, I promise not to take ten months.


	5. Shortest Moments

Disclaimer: Once again, I dont own anything Kishimoto's brilliant mind created. More importantly, I dont own one piece of bread. Diets suck. But results are worth it.

Author Note: This chapter takes place shortly after last chapter. I'll get into it more inside the chapter with specifics- but remember that little intro about two chapters ago? You know, the sneak peak/ flash forward little pacing idea I got? Dont worry folks….I'm getting back to it. Trust me. Maybe.

* * *

Traveling through the woods had its perks. Sasuke had always thought so. For one, it was never claustrophobic. For another, you could see the sky. Tonight was no exception and as Sakura slept a couple feet away- he found himself pleased with the severe lack of rain and the abundance of stars.

Every now and again a small silver light would shoot from one end of the sky to the other. It was peaceful, and for being so engulfed by nature- he felt a million miles away from the world. Just him and his best friend…Tired onyx eyes scanned over to the sleeping huddle just feet from him. Yes, he enjoyed her company enough to call her that. He felt less and less like a recluse. In fact, he was beginning to become pleasantly pleased with how 'normal' he felt.

"Two….three" A soft voice rose out of the stillness..counting.

Shifting, those same onyx eyes looked over to the girl who was staring quietly up at the sky. Suddenly she burst upward and pointed again. "there- FOURTH…..it's a meteor shower." She exclaimed, turning to him finally with a smile. So she hadn't been asleep. The boy couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face. He'd missed her. She'd been 'asleep' for two hours and he missed her.

"You're awake" He stated the obvious.

"Make a wish Sasuke-kun!" She said, ignoring his statement in favor of something more interesting.

For a moment Sasuke felt the snide remark bubble at the back of this throat. Before letting it slip through his lips however, he turned to look up to the sky. Perhaps he should make a wish, though none immediately came to mind. He could not wish for instant repentance- that was stupid and illogical. He alone would have to make up for his deeds with a lifetime of good service- he knew that. Yet, perhaps one part of it he could wish for...Looking to the pink haired girl next to him he closed his eyes for a moment. Silently he pleaded with the stars for the ability to give Sakura everything she deserved and desired. That smile deserved the world- and he wished hard for the chance to make up a life time of waiting for him. That was the wish he found to make...and he was pretty happy with it.

"What did you wish for?" She said, scooting closer and hugging her legs into her chest. Eager eyes watched him with anticipation.

"I dont wish. That's a lame excuse to slacking off and hoping scientific forces somehow gain a sympathetic brain" He said defiantly, smirking as he saw her face drop. Teasing her was quickly becoming his favorite pass time.

Then when it was quiet for a moment, and she continued to stare up at the sky, he finally sighed and looked up as well.

"Besides if I tell you, it wouldn't come true" He muttered softly, playing along.

"Can I guess?" Sakura said waving off his nonsense after a moment. One glance told her all she needed to know. Even if she did guess away, there was no guarantee he'd answer any with a definitive answer. Letting out a soft snort she looked up and waited for another little silver streak to cross her path.

"I wish for Sasuke-kun to smile more" She said, almost to herself. Looking over curiously, the Uchiha let out a small snort. "Do I not smile?" He asked, knowing full well he did not- or at least very little.

"No, you're always looking so grouchy- which I mean is handsome...but when you smile, wow" She said with a grin, blushing to herself. "Ah, I can't believe I said that out loud!" Her palm went to her face in an embarrassed slap and a groan.

"Really, now…..I thought I found myself smiling a lot these days…" He mentioned, mostly to the sky than her directly- a sort of candid thought almost completely unheard.

Red flooded her cheeks, and her jade green eyes lite up sweetly. He found himself melting into the rock he sat upon, warm and content with life. It was nearly impossible to stress when she smiled like that. Home. She felt like home.

Oo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo00ooo00oo

'This is ridiculous, I'm old enough to take the hand of a guy and not be a baby about it. Come on take his hand'

Sakura screamed at herself looking at that relaxed hang swing gingerly by the side of its owner. He usually traveled with his remaining limb resting on his sword handle, or just out of shot inside of his cloak. Today that had changed. While traveling through the woods just beyond Sungakure's sandy borders, he'd dropped his hand outside of his cloak and had since walked with it in this fashion. It was like an invitation screaming at Sakura.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to take it so idly. Was she really allowed to do so? Why was this such a trial to begin with. The worst he could say was no- or push her off. She was used to this already. Still, it was too easy. A part of her scolded her lack of confidence in the situation and in him- the other part only knew too well how much he despised physical contact.

Slowly, she reached for it- but just before their fingers touched she pulled her hand away. Gulping, and after another ten minutes of self rebuke, she tried again. This time Sasuke pulled away to cover his eyes from the sun as he looked over the Desert.

"We should arrive within the day or two...we'll rest here tonight."

"Foiled" She muttered, pouting to herself.

"What?" Obviously, someone hadn't caught on at all.

"Oh nothing! Sure sure, I could use the break." She waved her hand frantically, trying to wave him off. He stared at her for a moment then looked back. Deciding he'd said what he meant to, he quietly turned to set down his stuff, and leaning against a tree.

Sakura busied herself with collecting herbs off the side of the trees. It was quiet between them, but mentally Sakura's mind was a humming crowd of antagonizing whispers and guilty dismay. After a moment the thought came to her. He was still there, she could still take his hand. All was not lost. And why the hell couldn't she take his hand? But she could answer that question Because she wanted him to initiate- something….anything.

The soft sound of breeze hitting the flat lining brush and the sound of distant sand swirling about was the only calming melody Sakura had to go with. Methodically she packed the herbs of the tiny trees and sat down, taking off her boots and letting her feet touch the warm sand. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the cool breeze that would accompany the sound of waves at a tranquil beach. It was often this image that her mind escaped too when she needed to calm her thoughts for a moment. A place inside her mind that was untainted by following memories, or deep emotion- just her and the beach, this was her happy place.

"Where are you?" A voice asked from afar and her eyes shot open to see the tree they sat under and the expanse of sand ahead of them- no ocean. Her eyes turned to look at his onyx ones and for a long moment she felt confused. How did you answer that questions. "Where? I was imagining what it would be like on a beach right now…" She explained, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"Oh" He said and turned back his own face concentrating on something. That was it, she would take it. His hand. Moving to stand, and really she should have realized how close in proximity they stood- she felt her body collide with his as the both made the same move.

"Ow" He commented as her food ground into his, and she looked up immediately- his chin narrowly moving out of the way before her forehead bashed it. He took her hand. HE TOOK HER HAND. Now some part of her brain was sure it was to steady her from falling, but a surge of excitement and confidence swelled in her that was unparalleled. What the hell.

She leaned up, and with a sort of clumsy discord that was only ever attractive in movies with coordinating- she went to meet his lips.

It could have been an accident. The way it all happened so fast, and she watched him with keen eyes as he stared at her, seemingly unphased in their wobbly stand. Painful was the silence, and it seemed to drag on forever- neither moving and both waiting for a reaction from the other.

"I'm sorry" She blurted finally, hoping she could brush it off as coincidence, or an accident. But he didn't let her hand go. Instead he stood there, holding it with surprise force. The nerves were pushing at her chest in painful knots...threatening to rip apart her reserve. When it was clear she would not run, Sasuke let his fingers slide down her wrist- and in a quiet move intertwined their fingers. The feel of his calloused hand delighted her senses and she squeezed tight.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Pleased? Oh yes, greatly. But still surprised. That was perhaps the most awkward, clumsy, and unromantic kiss he'd ever heard of- more filled with nerves than unbridled passion. Still, there was emotion and while he couldn't attest to feeling any passion stirring in his chest- there was certainly a glimmer of boyish glee.

He was holding her hand, still analyzing the moment and feeling the weight of her body close to his. There was no need for words, and he didn't have any to give. Eventually he would let her hand go with a gentle squeeze and begin prepping dinner. It wasn't until much later in the evening when one of them was able to speak again, no longer arrested by thought.

"I'm mad" She said honestly. He looked back at her with a raised brow. "I'm mad that that was our first kiss" Again, honesty- and he appreciated it. He turned back to her with a sardonic look.

"You started it" He commented bluntly, noting that it was her fault.

"I know that, I just thought….it'd be more...I dont know" She complained..

"How's a kiss supposed to be, exactly?" He asked almost curiously.

"Not that" pouting, obviously she was second guessing her humble admission.

"You put too much stock into romance, Sakura…" He said in a bored tone, his face staring into the fire quietly.

"And you dont put enough of it. Sasuke I've had a crush on you for years, loved you for only a little less, and I am hitting a wall with you. I guess, I just expected something to be magical at some point in time." She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling suddenly raw about it.

"Like I said, you put too much stock in romance" He explained, moving to sit next to her in a comforting motion- as comforting as he got at least. This earned a quizzical stare from Sakura who suddenly seemed frightened by his closeness.

"What do you want from me Sakura?" He asked earnestly, and rather suddenly.

"From you?" She blinked and then looked away, unsure of how to answer that.

"If its some magical romance, forget it." He answered for her and her brows furrowed. "Sasuke…." She grumbled and then shoved her elbow hard into his side.

"I should think it was obvious by now...I just want you." She answered grumpily. "I don't have reasons, or justification- but I love you and I want you...all the time. I just want to get something from you, some sort of confirmation on if I should keep trying or not. I mean...it wont change the way I feel."

"You have no reason to love me, and your fantasies are rather blinding to any progress" He said, slightly harshly.

"Do I need a reason?" Was her hotty reply. Oh she'd heard this song and danced this dance- it never changed how she felt even if it was a valid question.

It was his turn to be surprised. He bit back the need to argue, to insist that she seemed to be implying that she wanted something more. But it seemed a simple enough answer. He rummaged through his brain and emotions, wondering how best to retort. Quietly he looked over at her and lifted his hand. Poking her forehead gingerly with two fingers, he smiled.

"You have me" He replied softly and they dropped the subject….

Oo0000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooo000ooo000ooo00oo

"Thats it!" Ino yelled, throwing the paper flower across the room with surprising force. Sakura watched it float to the ground with a raised brow in blatant confusion.

"What wrong?" Hinata asked, bringing another set of flowers to the table to be strung.

"I've had it with idle chatter about everything BUT what Sakura did on her trip with Sasuke! It's time- and Shikamaru just left so you have no excuse- spill forehead!" She exclaimed, jabbing an innocent flower into Sakura's nose.

Wedding prep, and why they had all agreed to help with such a menial task, everyone was now suddenly second guessing. Especially one pink haired kunoichi who suddenly felt very attacked. She'd gotten back three days ago and had since dove head first into the wedding of the century (an oddly modest and small affair despite both main participants lineage and accomplishments). Naruto was calling on her almost every hour with nervous fidgeting- which gave Sakura a small warm feeling of contentment in her stomach. Naruto wanted this to be perfect for Hinata and she was sure it would be. Though, lately she had this annoying image forced into her head of their wedding night shenanigans- thanks to Ino's prattle about what did and did not work in the bedroom.

While it was easy talk to halfway ignore (and more prudent on her virgin part to do so), it was still a hard subject to swallow when you saw the man as your brother. Imagining Naruto trying anything like 'that' was nauseating and somewhat, if not completely embarrassing. Sakura wasn't even sure he knew how it worked. That aside, it was still a better topic that her own failed escapades with a certain Uchiha.

Yet-

Better than any emission, or request for a relationship- there it was, those words. Words which, to no ones surprise, Sakura repeated over and over and over again her head. She had him; they were- for all intensive purposes- official. Some part of her brain made a snide comment that being excited over a 'title' was truly a dumb thing- but none the less she was happy.

Even a month alone in Sunagakure couldn't dampen her spirit, because for once in her life she was sure about the one thing she had never been sure about- Sasuke cared about her. Of course she had known that before, but clarification was nice. Before she might find it petty, or dumb- but in this moment, it was bliss.

They'd parted ways the next morning, and Sakura hadn't tried to plant another one on him- instead opting to simply walk beside him, letting their fingers play a dangerous game of tag. He'd won of course, his fingers always avoiding hers- much to her chagrin and his obvious amusement.

Now, being back home, she was only just starting to feel lonely again, eager for their next meeting. She'd looked forward to their meetings, but nothing like this. Helping Hinata with wedding planning was enough to keep her idle thoughts occupied, but when she did get a moment here or there- it was always of how to surprise him, or get him back. But sex was still majorly out of the question- they'd only just held hands for heaven's sake. She opted to ignore their first kiss as a draft and nothing more.

"I dont know what you mean" Sakura answered, gulping back an irritable retort. Oh she'd been avoiding this. Avoiding it like the plague.

"I mean that you've been back three days, no Sasuke- but you left with Sasuke and - wait he is coming to the wedding isnt he?" Ino asked suddenly, dropping her floral weapon.

Sakura furrowed her brow. "No. Maybe- I dont know" She answered honestly, causing Ino to groan in a loud display of irritation.

"You have got to be kidding…" She muttered. "I thought you would have gotten him to be your date by now" She complained- though, she didn't quite sound disappointed.

"Is that relief I hear in your voice, Ino-pig?!" Sakura asked in a twitchy sideways glance.

"No no, I just dont understand why is it that watching you two is so infuriating- let me tell you how I see it from the outside. You love him- the whole village knows. You're the only girl he even remotely pays attention to- this is also something the whole village knows. Why cant you two just make something happen?! Then you go on this trip and its silence! It's killing me- and I tried to be nice, but now I need to know- what happened?!" With a dramatic bang to match the passion behind her apparent agony over Sakura's love life- the rest of the room seemed to quiet.

Sakura stared at her, mildly elated about how interested she was in her love life when she clearly had her own. Her and Sai were no secret despite them both denying anything happening. As Ino put it they were just hooking up- exclusively. But, apparently, that didn't mean they were dating. Sakura was starting to get confused on what the term "dating" even meant these days. Was it an action or a state of being?

Another emotion the pink haired girl was feeling, was dread. She hated talking about these things with Ino- if only because it completely illuminated any problems they as two people were having. She constantly felt like a fourteen year old girl again, just trying to spend time with the hot guy- and yet ten seconds alone with Sasuke and anyone would know that was not how it actually was between them. They just didn't require as much...anything.

"Look, nothing happened- at least by your standards" Sakura mouthed off and Hinata took an eager seat beside her.

"But he did say well…" She thought about it. Did she want to give this moment to gossip, or keep it to herself? No- that moment was a gift from Sasuke to her. It would be rude to give it away as gossip. Maybe later she would tell them, but for now she settled to move on from it.

"I walked in on him in the bathroom at the inn- it was co-ed." She said blankly, jumping to the first thing she could find to talk about.

Ino and Hinata blinked, then began to laugh. "You did not!" Ino rebuttled through a fit of giggles.

"I did, it was a co-ed bathroom and my period had started so I was in a rush- ….I broke the door handle and lock trying to get in- rooky mistake I know" Sakura sighed. Of course, this meant that the evening would turn into one of relentless teasing, but she could live with that. After all, he'd said he was hers.

"Well that settles it then- I wont take a date either" Ino chimed suddenly and Sakura looked up with bright eyes.

"If Sasuke is too much of a jerk to make it to the wedding, than I will be your date."

Ooo000oooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo

I want to make it clear, I had a very good reason for missing the wedding of my best friend.

But, if you dont obviously see that reason as it stands now, then I see no reason to elaborate on it. Weddings are trivial, and nothing compared to the commitment they actually represent. I've understood the symbolism behind them, but I had no place there- nor was it a good enough excuse for me to take time away from my current journey.

All things considered, however, I did send a card. I'd never live it down if I didn't acknowledge the wedding at least took place, and that is far more annoying of a prospect than the small amount of money I feel went wasted on the piece of paper. He'd see value in it, and I had to admit, I did too.

"Do you ever feel left behind?"

Sakura. We've been meeting up in Amegakura recently. She's setting up another clinic here, and our paths cross more frequently this way. She's taking up a residency to become a full fledged doctor. Peace time makes it hard for field medics to find permanent work, so she's decided to pursue a calmer career in the interim. I suspect she is looking for ploys to spend time with me, because she asked if I'd mind sparring with her on occasion to keep up her skills- dependant of course, on the mission and my availability. While I can reason all day on the many reasons I was not present- nor needed to be for my best friend, I am not so sure I can explain or reason away why I should not spend time with her. I owed her time, I owed her a lot of things. But more than that, I wanted to give her happiness...I just wasn't sure what that was yet, or how.

I actually dont mind accepting to spar either, it helps me as well. One handed fighting is still something I have yet to master, and her perception of chakra flows is massively insightful. Tonight she just finished a long run in the rain, and since I had just come into town, a surprise attack made it all the more intense. I thought I was being clever- but I wasn't being clever enough, because it scared her and a couple trees paid for it. Then again, I've never been the clever type...at least in the humorous way.

We decided it might be better for our laundry budgets to get some tea instead- and better for the trees.

"Hn?" I replied, only half heartedly interested in yet another one of her battles with peer pressure. She was trying so hard to catch up to Ino, Hinata and the others, yet in some ways I would argue our own relationship was already much further past theirs. We'd had years (something I only recently admitted as the very same journey we were currently on), and while there were no labels on it, it was far from eventless. But somewhere inside I did agree that every time we saw each other it was like rediscovering the other, and while exciting- this was also tedious. It was like time away told her she didn't have permission to be with me- despite having spent years fighting for just the opposite.

"No you wouldn't would you…." She muttered shyly, obviously looking for something to spark a change of subject.

"Actually, I spent most of my life feeling left behind" I corrected, staring into her minty jade hues. Such a strange color of green, and rare. She seemed startled by my reply, and then her soft lips curved up in an even softer smile. Oh, she understood. This was why I enjoyed time with her...I didn't have to explain anything.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive" Her voice was kind and gentle...she wasn't apologizing for her feelings, she was apologizing for how it came across. That was fine with me.

"Whats this about, ….really?" I asked pointedly. No more beating around the bush. Also, I hated talking and this was starting to become an effort.

"I love you" She said casually, yet every time it warmed my heart in a way that was both alarming and comforting. The real confusion was in the oxymoron it presented altogether really.

"And?" I added, knowing that this came with a tag. She'd trailed off.

"Do you love me? Romantically?" She asked point blank, and I should be grateful to be hit by a rushing bull just about now. What do you say to that? What does anyone honestly say to that? She sat there sipping tea like it was no big deal, and really- she must read that I thought as much since I was doing the very same thing. But despite any outward calmness, my insides were melting like a 12 year old girls, yet springing like a school boy. Talk about confusing. Love her? Of course I loved her. I always have, no matter how much I would hate to admit it, even to myself. Romantically? I was only just learning what that meant….

"Yes." I guess that was the best answer. I had no idea what to say...though some part of me cursed my lack of witty humor in my young adult life. I had once been rather quick at a spry age of twelve. I wasn't even sure if it was true- but I suppose if anything was love, romantic love, this was it. Discovering all of this was a trial, and one I hadn't expected to have, much less have trouble with. I'd once teased her about her fantasies, I'd never thought that they might also become my own.

But that was it. Her face turned red and she swiftly shifted to stare at the rain. For a long while she just did that- stare into the rain.

"Well then…" She muttered shyly and I could tell that it was taking every ounce of her energy to keep from bouncing out of the seat, she'd gone so still.

I raised a brow to her then, turned to my tea and began to sip at it again. It was cold.

* * *

Author Note: So this one was short, but I feel if I continue with these one shot like chapters- which is the style I'm trying to do- i needed to get some character development. But I gave you some goodies...Hopefully you like it. Like I said, this was apart of the last chapter, I just cut it for pacing.


	6. Face Battle

Disclaimer: Same Story as last time- except now I have bread. Proud owner of carbohydrates over here!

Author Notes: So this chapter was a bit hard to write. I apologize if it comes off fast compared to the other chapters, but I wanted to do something a little more indulgent with Sakura's inner monologue (since I seem to like to focus on what Sasuke is thinking- which you're still going to get). Let's see if I get there...

* * *

"Today is the day!" I announced boldly. I'd started to lack self conscious thoughts the moment one dark eyed Uchiha replied 'yes' to loving me. We'd reached a new level of communication and I decided that I could use this to my advantage. First things first- rectifying the first kiss. Sasuke was not one for public displays of affection, but I'd told him before he left for another leg of his journey that the next time I'd be traveling with him and we would be working on it. The day had come- some nine months later. He'd returned to do some research about old religious sights in the surrounding areas- trying to pinpoint coordinates for anything that could have any sort of link back to Kaguya. When he wasn't too grumpy to be bothered- he was with me.

We were both in Amegakure, and he currently had me pinned to the soft mud.

"Excuse me?" He asked, obviously not following. His lips turned into a deeper frown, creasing at the corner which made him look older than he was. I had always loved the smoothness of his features but I found myself enjoying the crinkles at the edges of his lips and eyes- barely there but growing deeper by the day.

"We're going to rectify that kiss!" I added shyly before I lost all nerve- I could feel it slipping away. He sat back and gave me the look like that wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had- but I was done sparring- I wanted to work on something else. I wanted to kiss him again, and this time we were going to do it right. Like the movies. Secretly, I'd practiced on pillows, never being the type to blindly enter a challenge without prep work. He rolled his lips as if to hide them from me and I let out a low laugh, finding this funny.

"Dont look so uptight, it'll be fun. After all you love me" I said with a grin, confidence returning.

"I dont see how kissing helps anything logically" He muttered, his brows furrowed as he looked around to make sure no one was around. They were alone.

"Oxytocin really- chemically it makes you happier!" I had prepared for this excuse as well. "Less stress equals more focus on the field, and you could use help focusing- you've been staring over the same three scrolls for a week. Every time I come over to force you to eat- its the green one and the two yellow scrolls!" If he was wiggling out of this, he was doing a poor job.

"Do you not want to kiss me?" I asked suddenly- just as the thought hit me.

"I've never been one for physical displays of affection" He admitted casually enough, though there was enough of an undertone to reasonably assume he'd at least entertained the notion once.

"Never one for sex either I assume" I said, going on with the roll here- though I wanted to slap myself as soon as I'd said it.

He choked on a breathe of air and gave me a very level look. "I'm human" Was his answer. "And I meant I dont see what purpose kissing serves me on my mission." He added quickly, trying to discount any need for this topic. I pouted and let out a sigh. "It doesn't help you- it helps me. I want to try again and I want to try again with you."

I gave him a rather cross look, one that usually tightened my muscles when I reprimanded a patient. "And I doubt you'd like me trying with someone else"

"I wouldn't believe it meant something" He countered, now smirking? Why was his smirk so beautiful? My heart skipped a beat and I looked down. "I trust you Sakura."

Now my heart just vanished. I gulped and looked off. "Not even a little jealous huh?" He could at least lie sometimes…

00ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo000ooo00ooo000oo000ooo00ooo00ooo000ooo00oooo0ooo00oo

To say she was surprised was an understatement. He'd shown up at her door, holding a towel and was asking to use her shower- what was a girl to do? Apparently the water had broken at his choice of lodgings and the land of rain was the last place, ironically so, where you wanted to be out of hot water. One thing she'd learned from traveling with him, he liked hot showers. But he was not opposed to cold showers if hot wasn't available- so that was the shocking part. Then again, he was covered in mud, shivering from the cold rain and he'd only said it was broken- he had not specified it was the hot water alone.

"C-come in!" She choked nervously, remembering her physical body and swinging the door wide for him to enter. He walked in, ceremoniously taking off his shoes which were caked in mud and even dumping his cloak on the coat rack which hung over the tile and not the wood. It didn't help that he was soaked through and through, but he waited to be pointed towards the one bathroom before tracking water all over the hardwood. Sakura waited and watched him go down the hall with wide eyes before scooping up the muddy shoes and drenched cloak and dumping them both into the washing machine.

He could at least have warned her, her hair was a mess from just showering herself, and she'd slipped into pjs with bright strawberries on them. Her mind did a mental cringe at her massively unattractive and somewhat childish appearance. Leaning over the humming washer, her mint eyes went to stare at the nearby bathroom door and the sound of rushing water. Earlier that morning she'd proclaimed this as the day they would work on the kiss, and he'd expertly avoided that, yet now he was here. Was this to do with that- or really just the shower. Knowing her luck, it was entirely the showers fault.

Sasuke was not the type to beat around the bush, for better or for worse.

"Sakura, do you have an extra towel?" Sasuke's voice called from the bathroom, realizing too late that his own towel had also been soaked through on the journey over- Sakura hadn't noticed either. She jumped at the sound, surprised out of her thoughts and began to scramble through the cupboards looking for where she kept the towels- which she conveniently forgot in this particular moment. After a moment she reached her hand into the door holding the towel in.

"H-here!" She stuttered, waving it until she felt it get pulled away and the shower turn off. Moments later and he was standing in front of her, the towel wrapped around his waist and his bare chest mocking her resolve.

"I-I'll put your clothes in the wash, it's my fault I got them dirty" She rambled checking the load behind her to see how far along it was before dumping his clothes in too.

"I think I have some old t-shirts that was big enough for you, and a pair of-..." Her eyes trailed down involuntarily which caused him to raise a brow high on his forehead.

"Jounin pants- yeah those will fit" She quickly recovered and danced off before he could tempt her further. He joined her in her bedroom, throwing on the old t-shirt which quickly became tight around his shoulders and chest, but the baggy pants which fit nicely. He pulled at the shirt, looking over at Sakura with another raised brow.

"Scrubs?" He questioned which earned him a very wry smile.

"I do work in a hospital" She pointed out.

Seeing it as a fair play, he nodded once and went out to sit on the couch while waiting for his clothes, occupying himself with silence. Sakura couldn't figure out what to do next. Did you run for the hills in embarrassment, or go to attempt an innocent (mostly) cuddle on the couch. She settled with serving him tea. Busying herself in the kitchen, she found the idle hum of everything rather- calming. The initial shock of his visit was finally wearing away and she was both delighted by the missing butterflies in her stomach, and disappointed. Moving towards the couch, she set down some hot tea and a warm bowl of soup to ease the rain. He still looked cold- she could see the goosebumps rippling over his skin.

"Are you cold?" She found herself asking, already throwing a his discarded towel over his wet hair and moving to dry it. He looked up and shook his head. "Not exactly…" He answered. Would it be appropriate to pull her down next to him? He was so unsure of what was and wasn't allowed in these situations. Luckily for him, she sat the next moment and looked at him with a more scientific eye. Looking for fever he supposed. When she was satisfied it was just a shiver, she sat back and let out another observation.

"You're hair is getting really long again" She muttered, reaching forward to delicately pinch a strand of it. Sasuke hadn't noticed, but he turned now to look at it. His eyes caught hers and in the deafness of the moment- which was already awkward beyond repair, he decided it was alright to stare into them. She blushed automatically and pulled back her hand.

"S-sorry" she muttered and took her own tea. "So…." She continued, drumming her fingers. She wanted to lean in, but it felt like the moment had passed so instead she opted for mindless prattle.

"I'm headed back to Konoha in a week- going to take the test to be a surgeon. I mean I already know how to do risky procedures on the field, but this will help me be able to perform more precise procedures in the hospital. I want to go into neural procedures as well- I'm tired of delivering babies on my spare time" She announced.

"Sounds complicated" He answered, fully willing to admit to her- and only her- that maybe science wasn't his strongest subject. He'd never been a bad student, very good in fact, but that wasn't to say he was anywhere near her level of knowledge. He wouldn't ever take that away from her either.

"It's not, I've actually had a lot of practice, but the - can I get you a drink, you're still shivering!" She abruptly switched topics.

"Yes fine" He said finishing his tea. Maybe alcohol would help...he couldn't explain the weird shivers he kept getting down his spine. She popped up with force and was gone into the kitchen, coming back with some rather dark looking liquid.

"Ah, I haven't had much occasion to drink it, but sometimes it helps me sleep when I have a lot of information running in my head" She explained to him, as if trying to cover up for the reason any person might own alcohol on their own. He knew better, her teacher was Tsunade after all...or at least he assumed different. She could be telling the truth. He took a quiet sip anyway and sat back.

"It also warms you- chemically" She shrugged. "Well...it dulls your sensors to cold or heat but same thing" she sat next to him and took another sip of her tea, idly giving him a once over every couple of seconds.

"Yes?" He finally asked with some interpretation.

"N-nothing" She lied.

"You've been staring at me since I got out of the shower…." He countered.

"N-...yeah…" She rolled her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You going to say it was bad again?"

"Hopefully not…"

"Is that why you gave me alcohol?"

"No, but now that you mention it, would you like another?"

"Sakura-" He warned

"Ah fine fine- I get it I-..."

His lips were on hers, he'd grabbed her arm and yanked her forward so fast that she wasn't sure what happened. At first it was just their lips pressing together, the gentle feeling of the his breath on her cheek. Then slowly he moved his lips, undulating them over hers like waves and she attempted to mimic the movements- not sure how to mechanically respond. It felt oddly like it had when she gave Naruto CPR….

What a discouraging thought. But she let the excitement take her, and slowly she willed her hands to move behind his head and to cup his face, pulling him closer. She did want him closer. His arms stayed put, but he did open his lips. Shit, was that what two tongues touching felt like? She leaned into it, feeling a small prick of insanity in her mind. She was oddly coherent during all of this. So was he. They were aware of every movement and every sound- figuring this out like they figured out every conversation- always wondering how to respond.

What did her grip on his shirt mean to him? What did his tongue trying to battle hers mean to her- was he being too forceful? Was she being too restrictive? There was also that odd smacking noise- wet and sort of...

"Gross" She commented with a laugh.

He sat back disgruntled. "Really?" He asked, incredulous.

"No no not you...or….I've never made out with anyone, so I never thought about the smacking noise" She laughed, giddy explosions finally setting off in her chest now that the kiss was over.

"Gross" He repeated and nodded. "Bothers me too" He finally added.

"Maybe, we're just not meant for kissing…" Sakura added with a small sigh, but leaned in again to capture his lips in a small peck.

"Or maybe we're just simpler people" Her face was bright and happy. He just sat back, completely unsure of how to feel in this moment. Was he happy? Was he excited? Was he disappointed? It occurred to him a moment later that they were both over thinking it- odd-moment-breaking sounds aside.

They returned to their sides of the couch and Sasuke ate the soup and drank while she gabbed more about medical tests and some of the babies she had delivered in the last two weeks. She was talking about a particularly interesting case of measles and it's affects on chakra being used to combat chakra research when the dryer sounded and cut them off.

Sasuke was dressed in the next ten minutes as Sakura lead him to the door, her face sort of pouting. It'd been so nice to have him over, and just his presence- kiss aside. She was never aware of just how much she missed his company, even if it already felt like a lot when she was alone. It was worse still when he left. He turned back to her in the doorway just before leaving and nodded to her.

"Thank you" He said quietly and moved forward to poke her forehead lightly. Her eyes were bright and her mouth fell open in a small and tiny 'o' shape, surprised again by the gesture. He was in love with that look, her surprise and the way it brightened her whole face. His fingers slide down her cheeks and he stared at her.

Then the door slammed shut behind him.

"You dont need to know kissing to move to level two do you?"

Her cheeks flushed brighter red then he had ever seen...matching the cute strawberries on her pajamas.

"No." she answered. "You dont, do you..."

Ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooo000ooo0000ooo000oooo

Stage two was equally as disastrous. Both parties wound up sitting on the bed one drinking while the other nervously fiddled with cushions and her swivel chair. They didn't speak- they hadn't since coming into the room. Obviously they'd made a decision to do this, but (painfully mind you) that didn't seem to be going much of anywhere. It might be supposed that the reason for awkward silence was because the specific decision was never specifically discussed. Was it sex, or just ...whatever. Sakura had stared at him by the door, and for a moment the air was romantic and filled with passion. Then she'd jumped up to kiss him again and while he wasn't completely unwilling- she'd thrust his head into the door he'd just closed.

This had the opposite effect and he'd gotten a bit rough in getting her into the bedroom. Then- the air had lifted and Sasuke had stopped to get a cold press for his head. Sakura had sat there feeling guilty, but also like an idiot. What was 'this'?

"That was pretty bad, huh" She muttered finally.

He nodded in agreement. "Can't say I'm seeing the appeal"

"Hah- me neither...Ino always said it was just something you knew, and I mean I get the mechanics of it."

Sasuke looked over to her with a raised brow "Still comparing to Ino huh?" It came off a bit nastier than he intended.

"No...I mean, she's the only one I have to go off of...I'm not sure how to prepare for this sort of thing" She shot back with more of a sadder whimper than fighting force.

"Hn" He went back to his drink, feeling his nerves quieting only with the continuous sipping of it. He hadn't felt this way since he'd tried to perform that fire jutsu in front of his father. Perhaps it was as simple as that- they would have to expect it to be terrible the first time. But with practice….with practice it would definitely get better. He loved her too terribly to let her keep that expression of defeat on her face, but this wasn't training for one- this was training for two.

"You're a virgin?" Sakura looked up, hiding behind the back of her seat cushion.

"Yes" Sasuke answered indifferently.

"I have an idea then" Sakura said, shrinking behind her chair as if her idea might just kill them both. "But you're not going to like it" She muttered.

"Are you going to compare me to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, raising his brow.

"What? No! - wait….are you comparing yourself to Naruto right now?" She shot in surprise, then shook her head. "Nevermind." She huffed. "My idea...lets watch porn"

"Excuse me?" came the rather incredulous retort from one rather grumpy and definitely shocked looking Uchiha.

"I mean, its like educational videos- and I hear it helps. So lets ….lets watch it."

"How are those in any way educational?" He asked sardonically.

"Visual reference?" She pointed out.

"I'm not watching porn Sakura." He explained in a very final tone.

"Have you ever done it?" She retorted from behind the seat back of her chair. "Watched it?"

"No- why would I have time for -"

"Then we'll just check it out." She said swiveling around and opening her chunky laptop- high end technology right here. Pushing in a couple of words into the search engine she pulled up a sight in a manner of seconds, and had clicked on more innocent looking video in the next. Truth be told she'd watched it only once before- and had quickly shut her laptop, unable to handle the content with any measure of maturity or demure curiosity. There hadn't really been any need for the content either, as she had always roused herself just fine with her own imagination. She hardly had time to partake in such activities anyway.

Now she was brimming with new confidence, rolling her lips hard together as she fast forwarded through the unnecessary fluff. Then when she found a part that looked mild enough to watch she hit play. A loud moan escaped into the room and followed by wet slapping sounds that caused Sakura to go rigid in her chair.

Then there was a slam and her laptop cover was closed in a rather dramatic display by one very red faced Uchiha. He did not look angry, or even phased otherwise. After a moment he stood straight and looked at her evenly. Bright hues returned the gaze with shock and silence… a mingled awkwardness that both were growing way too accustomed too hung heavy in the air.

"Mhhmmn- ahhh!" Another moan rang out, signalling the sound still being completely active on the computer. Both jumped and Sasuke even grimaced further. Then they both erupted into laughter. Sakura's cheeks began to hurt and tears pricked at her eyes without restraint. Sasuke had let out a breathless laugh, music to Sakura's ears. Watching him lean down and try to hide the small huffs as he worked to compose himself. It was over in an instant and the two were smiling at each other-

There was a moment when a kiss was imminent. They were close and their eyes could not pull from the others. He was leaning down and Sakura felt herself leaning up from her chair towards him. They turned simultaneously away in an effort to compose themselves. Ino would scream in agonizing frustration if she was here.

"Lets just sleep together" Sakura announced finally. "Like...in the bed, no funny buisness."

"Not if you hog the sheets" He agreed. She cheered.

With mundane movements the two went through their routine for sleep. Sasuke was in bed first while Sakura spent more time than was necessary to brush her teeth and wash her face thoroughly. She crawled into the tiny bed and nervously moved to lay on her side. After a long moment the scooted back into him.

"Sakura…" He warned gruffly, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Shh...you're warm" excuses, excuses. Hell would freeze before she let this moment go to waste.

One strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in. His chest felt flat against her back and the muscles on his forearm were strong and heavy around her front- though still thin as he was lean. She examined the limb for a long while, and then moved their fingers together. Small limbs intertwined gently and green hues hummed with glee at the sight of her current situation. Even if they hadn't been able to figure out sex or kissing- then end result was just the way she imagined it.

He was holding her, and they were together. Happiness was a complete understatement.

ooo00ooo000oooo000ooo00ooo00ooo00oooo00ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

I could watch her sleep for years. Creepy as that is to say- and I never understood when someone gave this description before. But I finally understood it. It was as if falling asleep meant waking to a reality that she was no longer in. At one time that was my reality, so it made sleep that much more nerve wracking. I'd grown to enjoy her expressions, and her presence. Her mundane ideals filled with sweet passion. I had never been so passionate about such normal things- happy things. Just revenge. Moreover, she was 'that' passionate about me- more so.

Our fingers laced together for a long time and I could feel the cool press of her slight frame against my body. She was more muscular than most girls her size, and without the hips and chest to make up for it, but her figure fit perfectly against my hips. I found myself wanting to explore that soft skin, dark thoughts entering my brain as to what I could do to it. But more than that I wanted her to glow the way she had when she laughed, I wanted her to laugh more.

For a decade I had been convinced that she would laugh more with another, and today I knew (in the most strange and humbling way) that she would never laugh with another like she laughed with me. I loved her. I wanted her close and I wanted to hear that laugh every day. But such ideals are fantasies, and I could never forget my goal. But I supposed that coming home would be much more sweet, should that laugh be there to welcome me. It was my ultimate realization that world without her in it...was hardly worth saving.

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo000oo000ooo00ooo

Sasuke was not a fan of people touching him, he never had been- and in battle at least, he got to act on that general aggression. But with Sakura, it was a new type of aggression- a need to touch her, to throw her. They'd not tried to kiss or anything since that disastrous day and she'd dropped it all together. He assumed it was because she'd lost confidence in the idea working. But surely that couldn't be it, even he'd heard that most people had a horrible first time of it. Of course they were allowed that moment. The problem was in the fact that they'd both run away from it.

Nibbling his cheek distractedly, he watched her rip the clothing from the line outside. A short spurt of sun had vanished in minutes and Sakura, deluded by the good few hours of cloudless skies that blessed Amegakure but once a year, had decided to hang her laundry outside. Now she was soaked- possibly more than her laundry if that was possible.

They'd been "sleeping" together for a month. That meant, in the same bed laying platonically without doing anything remotely sexual...sort of. If Sasuke was honest, he'd had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night on at least three occasions to take care of rising (literally) complications with his own anatomy. This current event might also elicit a rather hurried escape if he kept watching her. Looking away hurriedly he busied himself with the scrolls before him. When he said month, he meant a month sporadically. 30 nights having spent together between the last four months of intermittent travel. He was frustrated, to say the least, and in more ways than one.

His search for clues on the religious cult front was coming up at a dead end, a weird break in history where nothing was recorded- at least of the variety he was looking into. Sakura had been helpful in providing historic medical logs, old tattered scrolls that helped pinpoint a few more circles of interest. Still, he would have to travel to every village and beg the requests of diaries and other such historical values- anything that survived the last great ninja war predating the one within his lifetime. That sort of journey would take months, and he was reluctant to pause his relationship with Sakura any further for fear of winding up an old man, having left her an old woman alone and unmarried for her life. She'd made it clear that she would wait for him no matter what, and he was tired of trying to convince her of other paths.

But that didn't mean he wasn't wholly aware of the sacrifice his journey would take at the expense of her- and how the world might suffer for it if he didn't move quickly. Still, even now- some three or four years later, the world was still recovering. In the calm and quiet, it truly felt like they had an eternity before anything major happened- though even that had been proven false by the moon incident a couple years prior with Hinata. Did he just want that badly to be with her for a time, that he was now reasoning with himself into the intoxicating but delusional idea of prolonged peace? No, but there was time, because no matter how little time the world may have left- he was certain that their time together would be shorter.

Easing one dark onyx hue over the soaked form of Sakura, he noticed how the soft cotton scrubs clung to her skin. Her flesh had broken out into goosebumps. Muttering a rather colorful string of profanities, she dumped the pile into a small rubber basket before looking at him, pushing back her pink hair in a grumble.

"Well I'm going for a bath" She said staring at her clothes in defeat. She had a dryer, but these would need a second bout of washing before that. What a waste. Sasuke shook his head and looked back down at the scroll he had been studying.

"You're fault for having faith in sunshine" He muttered, though he possibly meant it more metaphorically and to himself, than literally to her.

She smiled and looked up at him. Something of curiosity and quiet contemplation alighted in her eyes as she studied him for a long moment. Her tub could fit two, if they sat close together- perhaps that was what they needed, to get comfortable with each others bodies before progressing rapidly in their relationship. He'd never go for it- but it was these simple moments they seemed to share that gave her confidence to ask anyway.

"Care to join me?"

"No, go warm yourself up before you catch a cold you idiot" He said quietly, folding the yellow scroll and pulling out its twin. Sakura let out a low disappointed sigh, then with a click of her tongue- set to business.

"Someone is extra grouchy" She muttered as she left, vanishing into the apartment. Drawing up the warm bath, she felt her body shiver in delight as heat flushed her skin even before she touched the water. Peeling off her soaking and soping clothing- she hopped into the shower without a moment's delay.

Sasuke however turned an eye inward towards the shower. Seeing through walls wasn't really one of the abilities of his eyes, he could see her chakra signature but not the detail he was looking for. Inwardly chiding himself he turned his eyes back to his work which a renewed intensity.

But the way she'd look just then, he liked to see her wet-wait, what? His mind cringed a bit, but settled into the thoughts. They weren't completely off the wall to be having, right? Her hair plastered softly to her skin, running with drops of moisture. He'd drink off that skin. Or only dream about it since their previous attempt had been so disastrous. He'd never been a particularly sexual person, in fact he rarely thought of others flesh as something other than a weapon. Still, all this talk of sex and he couldn't believe how much his own mind was morphing to the idea. He was a man after all, and while he wouldn't call them 'needs'- as he could and had at one point planned to live his life without it- he had carnal desire. Desire for her.

Some part of him wanted to walk into that bathroom and take her on the floor- the other part of him glared inwardly at the sudden and altogether new notion. Where the hell had that idea come from? He'd never in his life envisioned such a thing- well that wasn't completely true. His time within sound had a few occurrences of night dreams- usually with no girl in particular. When he was feeling inclined, which was a rather rare event, it was never the face that mattered, but rather the place or the air. Flashes of images that were otherwise foreign to him, those were his cup of tea. Never specific faces. There of course, had been a few times where he'd envisioned a face, just a handful of times. Some, most- were Sakura's soft green eyes and the slight of her neck. He supposed some of those carnal images he used before might have been taken from her body- but the face usually did not accompany it. Only once had he seen Ino's face, and he had thrown himself out of that thought the moment it had come. In his darkest moments he wouldn't even admit that to himself.

But if he was to imagine a face, it was the face Sakura made when she was shyly surprised by something….that tiny little 'oh' face she made when she had a realization. So innocent, and so wondrously beautiful- he could feed off her optimism. He could see his hand cupping her face then- had her two hands still- and kissing it. Sometimes he missed having two hands….and it worried him what she might think, and he was already damaged before that.

"Hey, do you want me to pick you up anything at the store?"

Going rigid at her voice- he stood trying to mask the surprise he felt. Looking to Sakura with a calm eye as she walked back in wearing his shirt and a pair of scrub pants. Her clothes had, of course, been soaked so he saw the plausible reason for her grabbing it. Her mint hues trailed his and she looked down, pulling the cotton away from her chest.

"Ah, sorry, mine are wet- I figured…"

"It's fine" He said turning back to the table. She blinked, then moved on with her day. Sasuke grumbled, sitting down and formally putting any more thoughts to rest…it was time to work.

00000oooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooooo00ooo

"I thought you'd be holed up in the house for sure!" Ino complained, drumming her hand on the table with annoying rhythm. Sakura was tactfully ignoring it, knowing Ino did this when she wasn't pleased with something Sakura had done. She'd refused to even look at the hand as it came with force to rest on top of the table.

Sakura nodded grimly. "Ah, Sasuke is packing so….I thought I'd leave him alone. I feel like I've been putting too much pressure on him so I'm trying to give him space."

"But you're living together?" Ino asked, seeming confused. Her fingers finally stopped drumming.

"Yes well, no- not exactly. He um...well….You know I guess you could say we are. He stopped renting rooms when he's in town and I buy him clothes so he's not wearing the same ruddy things so...i mean, effectively yes. But he's gone on travel a lot and I'm moving back to Konoha soon" She muttered to herself, taking a swig of her drink.

"Didn't you say you were going to travel with him next time?" Ino chimed, pointing out her previous argument.

"Yes, but I can't give up the work just yet- I have a test to take in Konoha, but once I'm certified then I'll be able to go anywhere and work in any hospital, shinobi based or not." She said with a satisfied smile. Yes, then she would be able to travel with him…Her mind leapt at that, eager for the chance to bounce back by his side.

"Another test- Sakura, you two need a vacation! I was thinking like, Island get away for something that inspires relaxation. You two are work a holics! " Ino accused bitterly.

A glimmer caught her eye and she finally looked down at the hand that drummed endlessly next to her. A quicker Sakura might have clapped the hand down, angry at its obscene hinting at boredom- her story was hardly boring. Besides Ino had asked to hear it. But, the more vigilant Sakura would have noticed that bright shiny new ring at the door when Ino arrived.

"Oh. My. INO WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Sakura gasped, grabbing the hand with violently and pulling it towards her- all ability to be snarky leaving her body.

"That" she said soothingly, and almost bragging- "is my engagement ring." Pride. Definitely pride.

"No wonder you came all the way here- what happened to Sai? I thought you two really hit it off?" She asked with a straight face, unblinking and semi-confused.

"SAI IS THE ONE WHO PROPOSED YOU DUMMY!" she yelled, punching Sakura full in the shoulder.

"Right right, who would have thought that guy even came close to understanding that custom…" She said, turning back to her drink with a snarky smirk- sipping loudly.

"Wow...I'm impressed- finally getting hitched. Been long enough" She teased.

"You're one to talk" Ino shot back though she winced at herself, regretting the fast spin of her tongue. She was sure she would see Sakura frowning now, taken aback by the notion and being left behind. Everyone was being careful around them, trying to be nice and supportive. Truth was, no one thought it would last even this long, but judging from the state of things, they were moving forward. Slowly, but surely, moving forward.

Instead she found Sakura smiling, despite herself. The girl was blushing softly and she glowed with the warm sense of new lovers.

"AH, YOU DIDN'T!" Ino gasped in shock. "You slept with him didn't you?!" She demanded in a harsh whisper. Sakura jolted upright. "What- no- i mean, ….no" She sighed and looked back to her glass. "Anyway, this night is for you! Lets celebrate that ugly rock." She smiled happily, holding up her glass.

"'No, I mean, no?' - Sakura explain" Ino said, hiding the rock and putting her fist down on the table. Sakura blinked and let her brows furrow. "No. We haven't we just..sleep in the same bed it all. Ino we're not twelve, why do I have to tell you every detail?" She complained.

"Because I'm the bride to be, and you're my maid of honor" She snickered. "You serve me now!"

"You didn't even ask nicely" Sakura complained again.

"So thats a yes?"

"Fine" Sakura grumbled. Then after a moment a smile broke out on both their faces. "EEE, you're getting married!" Commencing the night of laughter with a girlish squeal, the two broke out into giggles and returned to talk of the ring. They both could focus on Sasuke another time. He wasn't going anywhere….

* * *

Author Note: I had a hard time ending this chapter…..so I just sort of ended it. Hopefully that's not too bad, I have a lot of edits I'd like to make, but I'm coming up short. Anyway, hopefully next one soon. I've been swamped busy here at work. sigh.


	7. 99 Bottles

**Author Note:** Work sucks...I know….

**Disclaimer:** Despite a heavy Akatsuki no yona addiction taking place, I still write Sasuke and Sakura stuff- but I still don't own them. Nor do I own the Yona characters either...for that story I may or may not be writing.

_Ohh other note;_ I just want to clarify because I realize I put this note at the bottom the first time and no one can see it- including me. No it's not an error that I wrote 'solstice.' I originally wanted the title to be, 'The Change in the Simple Things' but in my mind that both undermined the full transformation that I wanted to emphasize taking place (a big from small thing) and didn't sound as pretty. I wanted to emphasize the change from one phase of life to another- just like the changing of seasons. It was for this reason I used the world Solstice instead. The definition I'm specifically referring too is; "a furthest or culminating point; a turning point". Hope that clears it up in case it weirded any of you out. I've been going back and reading this as I write and I keep finding spelling errors so I apologize in advance for those too….

* * *

"You drank too much" He repeated.

There was a heave and a shudder, but nothing else. Sasuke wouldn't lie and say he wasn't angry about this. The only problem lay in that he had no clue WHY he was angry. She was an adult and she was allowed to drink as much as she wished, even get drunk if she wished. It was, of course, a stupid decision- but one she was entirely entitled to make. He supposed he hated seeing her like this, but then again he was also under the assumption she wholly deserved every drop of vomit coming up her throat for being irresponsible. Putting it mildly, he was torn.

"Wet towel and water please" Came the demand as the toilet flushed. Sasuke raised a brow from his position sitting against the cabinet, turning to face her with a slightly annoyed stare. After a moment he rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the wall.

"Get it yourself stupid" He muttered. "It was your choice to get drunk off your ass"

"I won't argue, but why are you here if just to send scornful looks my direction?" she snipped back. Obviously she got more routy when drinking, and even after throwing the contents of her stomach back into the toilet, she still had fire to spare.

He'd packed for his trip, showered and gone to bed expecting to still be awake when Sakura got home. However, he had dozed off into what felt like a twenty minute sleep only to have the doorbell rung at three in the morning with a kindly young waiter holding a passed out Ino and being lead by only a half coherent Sakura. The story Sasuke had gotten out of the gentleman was simply that they had had too much to drink and with no one to walk them home- he'd offered if only because they'd tipped him almost too much. Sakura had explained that she had foreseen his kindness in getting them home and paid ahead of time. This tidbit, Sasuke doubted.

He'd be amused if he wasn't so annoyed. They'd promptly tucked Ino in on the couch with a bucket and some towels- as well as half a case of water bottles. The other half case had traveled to the bathroom to accompany the sick kunoichi who had lasted all of five minutes being home before the hangover had kicked in.

"I don't usually drink this much" Sakura didn't argue the look she received as she tried to get up to get the wet cloth and water. Sasuke sat her back down and got it, if only to keep her from slipping, tripping, or otherwise destroying something.

"So why did you, tonight? Because Ino is engaged?" He asked, as he ran cold water over a washcloth and began to wring it out.

"You caught that didn't you? Took me half the night to realize she had a freaking rock on her finger" Sakura sighed heavily, leaning against the closed toilet heavily with her head on her arm. Sasuke leaned down and applied the cool cloth to the back of her neck- taking a second cloth to help her clean up her face. Sasuke didn't say anything as he did this, just continued administering conventional care taking procedures as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

It was quiet for a long moment as he cleaned the second rag and went back for a second go-over.

"Why are you crying?" He asked the moment he realized the wet streaks on her cheeks were not there by his cloth.

"I...I am?" She asked, then let out a small laugh. "I hadn't realized."

He let out an exasperated sigh as he sat across from her, against the cabinets, and stretched out his legs.

"Is it because you feel left behind. Do you want me to propose like Sai did or like Naruto did? Do you feel that this relationship isn't fruitful and its going too slow? Let me guess, yes." He said, not sure where all this was coming from. Maybe he as much grumpier than he expected himself to be- he hadn't realized he'd had anxiety over these trivial things.

"You like making a lot of assumptions about how I feel, or what my feelings are about" Sakura said defensively, looking at him now. "Ugh,..." Leaning back against the toilet she closed her eyes, the room beginning to spin again. "You're right though...sort of. I….do you remember the day you and Naruto fought? At the cliffs?" She muttered into her arm, her brows furrowed in concentration with finding the ground.

He looked to her, arms folded. "Yes"

She nodded. "Kakashi told me what you said later…..about how pitiful my dream of us living together in a quaint little girls dream of true love…"

"Those weren't the words I used" He added, but listened all the same. It was essentially the same message anyway.

"Shut up, I'm trying to get this out and I don't want to barf halfway through" she snapped and took a moment to breathe. After she caught her gravity again, she opened her eyes and swallowed.

"That's….that wasn't what I was hoping for. I mean, I won't lie and say I didn't dream of it but…..all I really wanted was for you to find some amount of happiness….that's all I've ever wanted Sasuke. If it was with me, or with someone else it didn't matter- or with no one at all even….just as long as you were happy, not consumed by hatred and negative energies." She pushed out, sitting up a little more as she talked. The movement jarred her and she eased herself back to the rim of the toilet and gripped tightly as her body trembled. Sasuke looked at her, searching for something to say- but he had nothing. He'd known that, but he'd gotten frustrated anyway, assuming she was giving into peer pressure. She'd wanted him to be happy then, and she wanted it now. Perhaps his own desires were confusing him, and those emotions he projected onto her….were actually things he wanted as well. They'd never been before.

"But…..you said this relationship….that makes me so happy…" She whispered suddenly, tears coming back to her eyes. "Sasuke, I'm so happy right now because….you said that. Thats all I need you know…..stupid...I dont need a ring or sex…..just…." She sniffed and put her head down as if trying to hide her tears.

"So why were you crying?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Because I forgot to pay the bill….." Sakura whined and slightly lied. "It's Ino's big night and she made me her maid of honor- I should have paid the bill" She began to cry harder. Sasuke just stared at her for a long moment, suddenly keen on running from this room. She was an emotional drunk and it was awkward to witness. Certainly too much for him.

"You did pay the bill and you tipped the guy 200% of it" He shot with a groan.

"Oh really?" she asked, looking at him blankly, taking some water, swishing it around, and spitting it out.

"Yes, he walked you home remember?!" This was unbelieveable, ...but suddenly much more tolerable.

Taking a couple minutes to regain her composure, she used the wet cloth to wipe her face and neck again. Yawning, she looked at him with slightly clearer eyes.

"You love me right?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, I already answered that" Sasuke replied dubiously. That question usually came tagged with a request. He was caught on how casual he sounded….that was hardly a casual thing for him to feel.

"Then that's all I need. We can take our time, I'm okay with that- okay?"

Sasuke blushed then, looking at her with slightly wide eyes. She really did want him to take it at his own pace. He was grateful, and she seemed genuinely happy.

"Are you scared you'll pressure me away?" He asked suddenly, the thought hitting him.

"Maybe a little" She laughed, smiling at him brilliantly. He nodded and leaned down then, pressing his lips to hers slowly.

He couldn't say when the passion took him, or even the idea came to mind- but one moment he was annoyed and the next he was kissing her. The sound didn't seem to matter this time, and their lips rolled over each other's naturally. He pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't as hard, this time, to ignore the mechanics of what was happening. Instead he was allowed to just feel the embrace and the feelings that came along with it- the smell and…..the taste.

He pulled away slowly, careful not to upset her.

"Toothbrush" He muttered at her, dutifully.

She nodded back stoically. "Toothbrush" she agreed.

Ooo000ooo00oooo0000oooo000ooo000oooo000oo

Cool blue light filtered into the room, signalling an overcast morning. Ino could practically feel the mist seeping into the room from the shuddered outside world- cold and distant. Pulling the rough blanket tighter to her ear, she turned to ease the ache in her neck. Unfortunately, that brought on a new pain- one filling the base of her stomach and knocking in her head. Pain, and it was grueling. She couldn't say she remembered what had happened last night, just that her and Sakura had gone out and now...she was laying on some couch.

Taking her time to sit up, she begged her mind to work. Slowly, she slipped one eye open to gaze around the quaint living room. Good- this was Sakura's apartment. Obviously they'd made it back last night in one piece. Sasuke was probably going to kill them for this- she had a faint memory of Sakura saying he wasn't leaving till morning. Getting to her feet, she decided it was probably best to check in on the forehead- make sure Sasuke didn't kick her to the floor for drinking. Honestly, it was a toss up on what he might do- no one really knew this new Sasuke that wandered around Konoha. He seemed calmer- less anger, but still distant and unreachable. Only Sakura seemed to get him to talk, Naruto being too busy with married life and being trained for Hokage work to travel with the bastard.

Ino had a couple of occasions to speak with him since the war, most of which involved group dinners- or the occasional drinks with Sakura where he would either show up, or leave quickly, or both. He'd been calm then, listless… She couldn't see what his goals were anymore, except the prolonged safety of the village which apparently was still in mortal danger with how frequently the guy left. She couldn't blame him, no one could. Half their village was gone, and those that were left- especially their grade, were scarred. It was normal for some of them to wake with night terrors. Ino didn't really dream anymore, so being startled awake wasn't her problem.

She mostly flinched at sudden loud noises, and she got anxiety when traveling anywhere alone. Sai had helped with that, quietly following her around, helping check in on people who were far away- it helped Ino with the worrying. When things got too loud for her, he stole her away and they could sit in silence without it being awkward or weird. She loved him for that, she loved him for many reasons. Spending her life with him was something she needed now, more than wanted- though she did want it. In turn she forced him to talk, to be normal, and she never judged his speed or wanton desires. She was going to force him to live, and he was forcing her to do the same.

Yes she was excited to marry him. She filled to the brim with happiness and delight at the thought of him by an alter. His proposal was a bit botched. He'd simply asked her one day, if she'd like to get married- if they should do "the marriage thing" as he'd put it. The next day he'd come to her house with a ring and a bouquet of flowers. They'd had to ring shop- since his first one hadn't fit, though she kept it regardless.

Flexing her feet on the plush carpet, she found herself wishing he was here to take care of her- reading one of his manuals on how best to go about it and making jokes at others expense. It cheered her up- and while she was fine being alone in this moment….being sick and alone just made her want his attention.

Pushing up from the couch, she wandered down the short hall towards the back room only to find it empty.

"Sakura?" She called out quietly, before heading to the bathroom to see if the girl had passed out there. Obviously Sasuke had already left.

"Sakura, you shouldn't-.." She started to say as she opened the bathroom door, only to stop dead in her tracks.

She'd always assumed that Sasuke was just….Sasuke. He let Sakura pine over him because he liked her enough to do so. Ino at one point had settled into the idea that he was just a placid man and not the passionate lover she had dreamed he would be- part of the reason she was okay with Sakura winning the seat beside him. In fact, in recent years she'd started to become protective of Sakura, still flirting with Sasuke to get a rise out of her, but over all worried that this relationship was muted and unhealthy. But this image in front of her changed all that in an instant.

Sitting on the floor was Sasuke, looking up to Ino with his typical annoyed expression. He held up a finger to his lips, 'shhing' her without noise- though it wasn't necessary. She'd lost the will to speak the moment her eyes had caught them.

He was leaning against the cabinets and in his arms, curled into his chest like a bunny, was Sakura. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved with deep sleep. Sasuke had paused rubbing rhythmic circles into her back with his thumb upon Ino entering, but the rumpling of her shirt gave his kind gestures away. Ino found herself blushing, like she'd walked in on a very intimate scene. Though they may not have slept together...it was like they'd spent their lives together. Neither in this moment could deny how deeply and irrevocably tied these two were. Whatever life trials awaited the two, they had already faced the worst and were just now realizing that they'd not only overcame them, but did it together. They'd been together all along.

A small flint of jealously flickered in her stomach, and Ino wanted to laugh. Her and Sai had a long way to go to match them... Ino smiled then, and closed the door very slowly.

Ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo000ooo00ooo00oooo

"I can't believe he kissed me after I threw up!" Sakura complained from under the covers. What had started as a full blown hangover and turned into perhaps the most annoying flu she'd ever experienced. While not particularly dangerous, her fever kept her in a constant state of too hot and too cold and the slight pain in her stomach and chest didn't allow her to sleep it off. She was otherwise coherent and left to her thoughts.

"Yeah, that's pretty gross" Ino said in a bored tone, stirring some soup in order to hopefully cool it a bit. She'd decided to stay behind after Sasuke had vanished in the morning- which was before Sakura had woken up. This particular fact, didn't seem to bother Sakura- at least not enough to warrant mention through the constant complaints of her overall appearance a couple nights prior.

"Someone just bury me with my shame" Sakura complained, groaning as another chest pain gave her pause.

"You seem to be doing that fine on your own, forehead" Ino snorted, now blowing on the hot soup.

"Ugh" was the only reply.

"You rinsed- it's not that bad!" Ino finally shot back and sighed, having heard the story for the hundredth time. "And I think it was actually really sweet."

This gave Sakura pause to look up and blush. Ino rolled her eyes and pushed a spoonful of soup towards Sakura's mouth.

"Come on, let's see if you can keep this down. Otherwise I'm breaking out your IV drip because you are severely dehydrated" She threatened.

"I'm never drinking again" Sakura said soundly.

"If I had a penny for every single time I heard someone say that- I would be richer than konoha." Ino shot, making another jab of the spoon and spilling some of the liquid on the sheets. Sakura almost visibly turned green. Her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on holding back another dry and achy heave of her stomach. Needless to say, the soup was set down very quick.

Having nothing in her stomach to give back up, Sakura settled back down and peaked her eyes open once she managed to compose herself again.

"Ow" She muttered.

"You're fine, and you'll be fine. But we should get you back to Konoha and your real apartment there...you'll feel better if you take some time off. You've been out in the world working so hard" Ino muttered. "Plus I need someone to help me cheer up Hinata, she and Naruto are deciding to have kids soon and she is nervous about Naruto being nervous and shy about it- and If I have to hear him complain to me about it one more time, I really am going to kill him"

Sakura's eyes were wide open and she sighed. "It's so weird….."

"What's weird?"

"You're getting married….Naruto, ….having kids. Gosh…...Naruto having kids" She said, slipping under the covers as if to hide from the thought. Ino blinked and shrugged.

"I mean, I suppose it's weird...but its life. I haven't really thought about it. I was ready to get married at twelve though…" She teased.

Sakura smiled. "Me too….I wonder if Sasuke wants to get married ever" She asked to the ceiling.

Ino smiled. "I think he wants to make you happy." and the spoon was back up with the soup.

"I'll go back to Konoha with you, as soon as I'm good enough to ride ….I should spend some time there. I miss it." she muttered silently, ignoring the spoon. Ino dropped it again and rolled her lips.

"When you're ready...and not before. I'll send a letter to Sasuke for you- lord knows the guy doesn't keep up with technology these days."

Ooo000ooo000ooo000oooo000oooo000ooo000ooo00ooo

Eight weeks. Eight weeks without incident or progress with their relationship, but with plenty to do in their personal lives. Sasuke wrote one letter to Sakura explaining that he received Ino's note about her returning to Konoha. Sakura didn't reply, since he had explained that he would be traveling very far and would not be reachable. In her mind, Sakura guessed this could easily be counted as some sort of progress- if they hadn't spent a couple months basically living together.

Twenty three. Today, Sakura was twenty three years old. Tapping her pen against her teeth, she thought over the day's work. Three patients with slight surgerys, class, homework, patient case studies, and then more patients this evening. She'd completely forgotten about her birthday in the hum of the day- and constantly texting Naruto about their tea date set back wasn't helping either. Pushing away from the desk, she supposed now was as good a time as any to venture towards the local tea store and see that Naruto was well tended to so she could focus fully on work later. Shooting him a quick text over the brick like phone in her hands, she stood and wandered towards the door.

"Ow" She commented as she smacked straight into Sai.

"You are out of sorts today, to be that dimwitted as to run into me" Sai greeted with his usual beaming smile. Sakura glared at him, rubbing her nose. "Did Ino send you?" She asked, wondering if this was some weird Maid of Honor initiation or if this was just a very random greeting.

"Not exactly. It is your birthday today, it's custom to present close friends with gifts on their birthday is it not?" He continued with that creepy smile.

Still rubbing her nose, Sakura thought briefly on lying to him about it not being her Birthday, but thought better of trying innocent fibs to a former ANBU. Instead she nodded plainly and looked for the gift. He didn't seem to be carrying anything.

"That is the custom….but I don't see anything on you- and that really isn't necessary." She muttered, still eyeing him for a hidden box. He shook his head and reached into his pocket for a envelope.

"Here, a gift- it's our save the date card" He announced proudly. Her brow twitched and she sunk back into the doorway. "That is NOT a gift for me you idiot…." She worked hard on controlling her breathing and not punching him. He laughed then and nodded. "No, no, that was a joke. Here is the real 'gift', Ino said you would like it." He said handing her a small box that he also withdrew from his pocket. Sakura looked around the hall to make sure no one was watching dubiously and then backed into the office a bit more. Unwrapping the tiny white and pink box- she withdrew a small silver locket. Inside was a lock of hair- black hair.

"She. Did. Not..." She commented, looking at the strands. "This isn't yours is it" She glared skeptically. Sai shook his head. "Not mine…" He affirmed. "It's Sasuke-sans I think. She said she'd had it for a while" Sakura grimaced and sighed. Some twelve year old version of her would skip for joy at this, but she was now stuck listing all the reasons this was beyond weird. Still….she pocketed it and went to put the locket on. "Thank you Sai, and thank Ino for me...I have to go see Naruto now so if you'll excuse me"

"Certainly" He replied politely as she dumped her labcoat and passed him- heading towards the elevators. He watched her go for a moment before shrugging and vanishing. The walk in the cool air wasn't much better- but the cherry blossoms outside were nice to look at. Sakura felt herself staring at them as she did walk. For some reason, she felt old. Perhaps it was the stress of the work day, or perhaps it was the sight of children playing far off, but either way she felt old.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" came the resounding call of her other teammate. Sakura turned and looked at him, her peace effectively broken.

"Naruto-kun...seriously, you can just call out normally." She muttered, though in actuality she couldn't remember the last time he'd called out to her instead of just saying hi. Sometimes she missed the obnoxious blonde- he was too adult now.

"Wanna walk together to the tea place?!" He asked with a grin and Sakura furrowed her brow. "If I'm paying….we're going to BBQ- dont test me, I'm in a bad mood" She muttered poking a finger at his nose. He looked at her and sighed. "But Sakura! I-...fine." One look at her venomous stare and conceded. She really was in a weird mood.

"Did you and Sasuke break up?" Naruto asked raising a brow as scooted to walk closer to her.

She looked back and furrowed her brow, "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I dunno, you just seem kind of depressed right now- I thought maybe something happened between you two, you were gone a really long time together." Naruto muttered nervously, suddenly unsure if he should have breached the topic. Their relationship had always been rocky and even though he had complete faith they'd end up married, it was painful to watch them sometimes.

Sakura shook her head. "No, we're just fine. He finally said 'we' last time we hung out. He is busy with those darn scrolls- taking him north I think." She couldn't explain why she felt lonely or upset today, because by all standards they were doing fabulously. Better than ever, actually. But it was like it wasn't enough last time, though it never was. But since he'd said 'we' and talked about their relationship, she'd gotten so excited and happy that now she just wanted to be beside him at all waking hours. Naruto smiled, recognizing the look.

"What no way! Bastard finally admits it huh?!"

"You know, sometimes I think you're a better girlfriend than Ino- you at least react to what I say" Sakura noted, raising a brow at him.

"Can't help it, makes me happy to know the guys not a stiff-...or gay. He really had me going there for a while" Naruto admitted, scratching his head.

"Naruto, dont project your fantasies on him just because he doesn't seem to take noticeable interest in women- though if you need someone to talk to your wife about you're ardent forbidden desires- I'm happy to help." She teased.

"Ah! No! Sakura! Ah- forget it….lets get BBQ- oh I almost forgot! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ooo000oooo000oooo00000looooo000oooo0000ooo000ooo00o

"Sasuke-kun?!" Her voice left her lips before she could stop herself.

Her birthday had been somewhat, extended thanks to a surprise party which had to hastily be moved from the tea house to BBQ in order to meet Sakura's demands without being suspicious. But after a loud surprise and a good lunch, Sakura had returned to work with the gift promising that the girls would be taking a hen weekend in Tanigakure which, rumor had it, had opened a new hotspring resort. Having been gifted the trip, expense free, Sakura had been forced into accepting without complaint. She of course, was excited about the idea as it was a time to spend time with the girls as they had before they all got married, or engaged or still hopelessly pining after the same love interest you've had since you were twelve. It was going to be fun - of this, at least, Sakura was trying to convince herself.

Less than a week later, Tsunade was sufficiently bribed- Kakashi harassed and the girls were off to the hotsprings with smiles and excitement. They were a couple miles from the village and their destination when they'd decided that they'd stop for one last break in a pub and get some drinks to kick off the weekend. The group had entered the small abode only to spot the Uchiha immediately while he was engrossed in what looked to be like a hefty card game. The men all turned to look at Sakura and her unabashed exclamation. Dark hues looked at her- almost wearily. What the hell- she screamed mentally- was going on?

The men looked back to her, then to Sasuke and she inwardly cursed at her not so smooth thinking. The girls behind her were a mix of intrigue and disappointment at the turn of events. Ino for one- looked suddenly inspired, which if it weren't for a modest amount of surprise at seeing one's partner in a pub unexpectedly, would terrify her greatly.

"Sakura" He replied casually.

A brow raised on her forehead. One glance at that slightly red cheeks and his knitted brows told her everything she needed to know. Sasuke Uchiha was drunk.

Five minutes later and Sakura had managed to convince the girls to go ahead of her- if only to keep them from spying- and was now sitting awkwardly with Sasuke outside.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your work" … It was difficult to get the first words out without sounding angry. She felt angry, but it wasn't her place to intervene- she was sure. She'd probably ruined everything.

"Hn" Was his only reply as he crossed his one arm across his chest. She nibbled her lip unsure of what to say.

"You didn't tell me you'd be here" She started again.

"I dont usually tell you where I'm going" He offered back- and not without tone.

She held back the urge to snap at him and turned away. He'd taken care of her when she was drunk, he was allowed to drink too. But hell it was infuriating to watch. She couldn't say why...maybe it was because he never let himself go around her like that. Maybe it was a side she never got to saw and was jealous? At this moment, she couldn't say exactly.

"You're mad" He stated it as a fact.

"No I'm not" she lied.

"And you're lying…" He added with more tone.

"What were you doing with those men?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject lest she actually snap.

"Exchanging local legends. What are you doing here?" He asked simply.

"Girls weekend at the hotsprings." She explained simply, but there was an edge to her voice to match his. There was definitely a lot of under thought and text between the lines in this conversation. The most frustrating part being that she couldn't tell any of it.

"You're angry, then be angry…." He said again.

"Would you drop it?!" She snapped. Yes, her voice came out higher than she meant.

He raised a brow at her and tilted his head. "Good, I'm mad at you too" He said.

"What the hell for?!" Now she found herself actively trying not to shout.

"A bunch of things" He said- rather passive aggressively which only enraged her more. She'd been shocked, but sudden she was scared and that made her mad. Where was all this coming from.

"Well, I'm sure…." Sakura started in a clipped tone, trying to reign herself back in.

"I'm not going to talk to you is you refuse to be honest with me" He cut her off, standing to walk back inside.

"What the actual hell, Sasuke?!" She whirled around to face him fully. "Where is this coming from to start? When you left I thought we were fine and what do you mean you're mad at me for a lot of things?!"

Sasuke ignored her in favor of going back inside. Even he knew he was blabbing too much and it wasn't in either of their interest to stay talking like this. Sakura was not a fan of this and stood, shouting after him.

"This isn't about me getting drunk, because look in the mirror!" She stood back and watched him retreat without so much as a glance back at her. It stung- but that wasn't the painful part. It stung because she wasn't surprised by this. Maybe...maybe it was all too good to be true. What the hell? This all felt so out of character, and yet...she wasn't surprised at all. What the hell indeed.

Ooo000ooo000oooo000oooo000oo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo

He had a room at the inn. The pouring rain helped narrow down the search to places with roofs. Why was it always raining? Sakura had left after this afternoon and spent most the rest of the time sulking. She'd managed to hide it fine, even when they started teasing her for her 'quickie'. Still, Ino had been nice enough to drip it quickly and they'd all gotten to sleep pretty early in order to enjoy the full following day. But Sakura couldn't sleep, not with that fight looming on her mind. So once everyone was snoring safely she had snuck out. In hindsight, she should have changed out of the yukata to do so- but she hadn't been thinking straight all day. Knocking on the door gently, she called out nervously.

"Sasuke-kun?" Biting her lip, she waited for sound. Was it possible he went to find her as well? That might explain the silence….but why would he ever do that? He wasn't prone to random romantic gestures or grandiose and emotional acts of love. Also, he'd said he was mad at her. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a sigh. "Come in."

She opened the door cautiously and poked her head in. Sasuke had been laying on the futon in bed, having actually changed into his typical sleepwear. This was a practice Sakura had sort of accidentally forced on him...and she would have missed it too has she not made a mental pledge to look him in the eye this time. He might still be drunk…

Sasuke stared at her with tired eyes and waited. The silence was unbearable, but filled with words. She closed the door behind her and walked in to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry." she said, not sure what she was apologizing for, but whatever it was she was willing to do it. She could choke on her pride.

"For?" He questioned. He didn't like blind apologize.

"For?...For-...For shouting this afternoon, for getting jealous when you got drunk with others but not with me, for, I don't know...whatever it is you're mad at me about. For pressuring you, for getting drunk and having to have you take care of me. Hell, I don't even know why you're mad, but I'm sorry okay" She said a little more hotly then she meant too.

"For treating me like glass, ...to start" Sasuke announced.

"I'm lost" Sakura replied, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You always get mad at other people freely…..you never get mad at me, at least not in the same way. When you're mad, you're allowed to shout at me."

"Really, that's it?" Sakura said, blinking in surprise. But she could tell it was something else the moment he looked away to shrug. Maybe he was still drunk.

"Sasuke, whats really bothering you- what are you really mad about?" She pressed, taking his advice in order to get stern with him- even if she didn't feel she had to apologize for that. But she'd set her mind to do it, so she let it go for now.

"Nothing- back off" Sasuke said backing physically away from her as far as he could without actually moving his legs. She stared at him.

"You know why I'm mad at you?" Her brow was raised and her tone was clipped again.

"A lot of reasons, I suspect" Sasuke answered, not sure where this was going.

"Because I'm so damned happy to see you, but you are being terse with me…...and while I 'treat you like glass' or whatever, you always keep secrets from me. Usually I dont mind- but when its about us you need to tell me. We talked about this, you know I'm afraid of pushing you away- it only gets worse when you dont tell me you're mad at me. That was a low blow, and very blindsiding earlier- seriously I spent the whole afternoon wondering what I did wrong." She complained.

"Damnit Sasuke, you're my business- at least the only buisness I currently care about- and we are back to me being twelve. Happy now, I'm getting mad at you." She continued suddenly, letting out a breath.

Sasuke stared and then nodded. "You said you'd come with me this time….." He finally muttered. Green hues examined him then, not sure what to make of that statement.

"You mean traveling?"

"Yes"

"Well-..." There was no way to answer that, at least not in her favor or to explain her breaking that promise.

"You're right I did,...wow I am sorry." She muttered, surprised with herself.

"You shouldn't have to apologize, it's just, you told me about your test and then you went and made a promise. I get you have your own life Sakura and you need to live it. I just keep questioning whether I really need to be there." He answered finally.

"We both have such different ambitions" He concluded, much to Sakura's nervous and suddenly rather guilty disposition. "I'm wondering if this will work or are we trying too hard?"

Sakura felt the weight on her chest sink lower and her hands clenched. "Sasuke, I….I don't know a world where I'm not in love with you…"

Sasuke stared at her. "I don't want a world where I'm not in love with you" He replied thoughtfully, ….honestly.

She stared at him, her mouth forming that tiny 'o' he reveled in seeing. They were having a fight, but Sasuke was suddenly not interested in fighting with her anymore. Leaning in he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped willing about his shoulders and he pulled her down under him. Hovering above her, he felt a weird fire stir.

The more he thought that they were forcing this, and that they should pull apart- the more he just wanted to hold her. Intense need shot through him the moment he resigned himself to break it off with her. Now looking down at her, he really couldn't say if it was fear just convincing him, or this was just a solid moment. But for once in his life, he decided to go with the moment and enjoy it for what it was.

Slipping her Yukata down her shoulders, he pressed his lips to the base of her ear. There was a soft moan from under him and a shifting of weight as her body undulated up into him. Whatever internal fire he had felt before, was now blazing up into a dangerous inferno. Sakura gazed up to him, curiosity and some fear in her eyes. But beyond that she looked determined to stay her course, and so did he.

"Sakura….can we-...?" He asked, not sure where the suddenly need to communicate this was coming from.

"Did you bring anything?" She asked raising a brow? Her doctor mind never stopped working…

"No" He admitted with a hot snort.

She rolled her eyes, but before the moment was lost she nodded. "I'm on birth control, here, gimme this…" Lifting up her hands, running them up his hips and side and pulling his shirt with her. The muscles tensed with the movements of her fingers and even though they moved almost professionally- he found himself arching into them. His back curved and he lifted up so that that black collared shirt slid from his arms and onto the floor. Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to his lips again and went to remove the Yukata.

Nervously, Sasuke was having trouble placing his hands. So was she….so he contented himself with a simple trade. A shirt for a….bra. He reached behind her and felt the clasp- she now being positioned conveniently on his lap. If there was ever a time he vocally cursed the loss of his left arm, this was it.

"Damnit, what contraption is this?" He whispered in a frustrated noise which went mostly muffled by her collar bone.

"A bra clasp….here um…..let me" She muttered, suddenly shy and withdrawing away from him. He didn't like that- but eye'd her carefully. The confidence fled her suddenly and she stared at him, wanting to run away. But they had made this decision and it was time. She could feel it in her bones- it was time.

Her chest grew cold with the exposure as she slid the fabric away from her chest, slowly bringing her arms up to cover herself. He stopped her, his hand resting on her arm and keeping it pulled down. She blushed, but didn't fight it.

"Dont. Men can bare their chests without shame out in public and in front of others….they're very much the same, even if they are different. Besides, we're both nervous." He explain so matter of factly.

"You're right…." Sakura said and looked away anyway. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her collarbone this time.

"Sakura, you fit well here- very well." It was his way of calling her beautiful and she seemed to understand because she leaned down and captured his lips again and the two of them fell back against the futon,wrapped in each other's arms.

Outside, the rain began to slam against the windows and doors of the tiny Inn, drowning out any sound from within.

Ooo00oooo00ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000oo

Gentle morning sun filtered into the quiet room. Compared to the previous days torrential rain it was a nice and warm change. But that wasn't the only change this morning. Green hues gazed at the pale skin on her hand. Over and over she turned the slightly calloused limb, and examined it with intense detail.

There was some redness around the webbing of her fingers.

"Sakura if you keep giggling, i'm never going to sleep" I groaned from behind her, untangling my legs to move away and hopefully catch just a few more moments in the quiet- her freshly shaved legs feeling so smooth and gentle against his skin. I'd strongly enjoyed feeling them grip my hips like a vice as I moved. Hell, it felt bad to even think about this sort of thing- but I would certainly relish the thought for this moment.

I'd felt her wriggle since the moment she woke up, and I'd stirred awake- having already been half way there. Still, it was nice to hear her excited and I felt content with her presence just the same. For some reason, I was now deriving pleasure from giving her satisfying experiences.

"You're only saying that because you're severely hung over, and I'm not." she said with a small laugh, turning over to look at me just as I opened my eyes to look at her. I closed my eyes quickly enough, and with a small huff pulled the pillow tighter under my ear in an attempt to assert my wish to sleep longer. "I'm not hungover" . I wasn't. I hadn't been drunk when she came in last night. I had when she'd seen me in the afternoon- but that was mostly my fault for not getting my body used to alcohol before engaging in this particular mission.

"Do you remember it? Any of it?" She asked eagerly, scooting closer and cupping my face. It was also a joy to know that she no longer hesitated to touch him or speak when she had something on her mind. I shook my head, meaning to be sarcastic and causing her to pout...instead her eyes and face fell sadly. I regretted my decision and quickly forced my head to nod as I attempted, and ultimately failed, to smile at her. Those just weren't muscles I used.

"I remember what I need to" I added, just in case. Pulling her closer to me, I knew this wasn't the morning to force the notion of sleep. Besides, I was already fully awake now. Just as I had requested her not to be shy around me, I was determined to not be shy with her when I felt there was cause. I moved forward and then down, my single hand moving between her soft thighs.

She jumped slightly, but otherwise stayed still- unsure of where this was going. I wanted to explore her again, this time taking my time instead of nervously rushing through it. My hands itched to touch her again and I could feel my hips eager to feel those sensations again. It was oddly and very shockingly exhilarating to me- I never guessed it would be. But it was, just like being in the middle of a battle- but instead of heated fury there was heated passion. There was love. I loved her, so much it burned me. She pushed up against my fingers and let out a small "oh" before biting her lip- trying not to gasp.

Yes….that was the reason this had all started. The reason and moment I realized there was something I had always loved about her. That face that I always wanted to see...It'd taken me years to get here, but It was perfect to me.

* * *

**Author Note:** So I finally brought it round to chapter 3….I feel like I could keep plucking and working at this chapters dynamics forever- but I decided to finally leave it where it lay and let you guys have at it. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Cold Water

Author Note: How exciting! A Sasuke Sakura Episode! (funny how easily I get inspiration from one tiny article.) DID I MENTION A WHOLE EPISODE?! (-and we're reeling it back in now….)

Disclaimer: This series isn't mine, I'm just using its characters and this medium as a channel for the unnecessarily spastic emotions I feel for two characters I did not start off shipping. Fun fact, did not like them together at first. That changed….yup that changed quick. But yeah, not mine.

I planned for a while to end the last chapter where it was, and even end the story there- since I was lacking inspiration and frankly I thought it a nice clean ending. But….I got inspiration and a couple more ideas...so I'm moving right along. Hope you continue to enjoy it….or don't. That's cool too.

* * *

Not once in my life, of that I can commit to memory at least, have I ever felt a particular need to define the term- home. Over and over I'd passed the menial word over in my mind without much reverence. It held none for me. My home was in the deep darkness of revenge. Doesn't leave your head open to much perspective, and I'd been getting a lot of that since leaving Konoha the last time on a errant journey to find more mortal peril. Sometimes, I admit, I was suicidal. Guilt wracked me and I couldn't bring myself to return despite the dominating lack of evidence and a full pardon. Years and years I spent wandering the globe, taking in a world I'd never cared to glance at in the first place.

Naruto showed me that. I won't credit Sakura with opening my eyes. That was Naruto, and a bit of my brothers doing. My relationship with the fox is something only the two of us will ever understand; rooted in nostalgic sincerity and a common emotion. Even as she had healed my arm that day, I couldn't bring myself to say she had done much more than love me- I'd never known how important that was until now. Sure, Naruto opened my eyes and half killed me to do it. But Sakura, ...she was the one who stood by my side as I used my new sight to take in the world. Her heart continued to love me unyieldingly, she'd given me the normalcy I'd always craved without sacrificing who I am. Suddenly there wasn't a world without her in it.

Even now, with her naked body tangled with mine, I was keenly aware of a swarm of new emotions passing through me. Results, no doubt, of this new perspective granted to me by Naruto. I really should thank him, when next we see each other. Never in a million years would I have thought sex would be this powerful. Sure, the hormones and adrenaline adds a certain drug like euphoria that many crave- but I'd always considered it a basic animal necessity. It was pleasurable enough and many took part it in it regularly. It was something I could easily abandon before, even after losing my arm. But last night, that was personal. So personal. I would go as far as to say my stance on intercourse had changed completely. No matter how casual both sides tried to play it, as I certainly would be in the morning without a doubt, it was personal. It was an admission of my body to hers and hers to mine.

It was home. I'd stripped her, revealing the body I'd only ever thought of as an after though, current month's excluded. It was much different in person and I enjoyed it. She enjoyed it too- I thought, for she'd made some rather interesting noises the whole time. Clumsy as it had been, the act itself, once in full course, had been rather quick and painless. Sakura had remarked that for some reason I was much more talkative in bed. I hadn't realised I'd constantly asked her if she was alright, or if I was doing it right. Hurting her was, and will always be, something I actively avoid thanks to a track record I'm still repenting for. Sitting up seemed to do the trick, and giving her control allowed both our bodies to reach whatever peak we'd been seeking.

I leaned my head into her hair and gently inhaled the sent. Oddly oaky, but her scent was too marked with my own. My hand went to wrap around her, dully aware that the other would be numb now if it still existed, from the weight of her head. Self consciousness hadn't been a stranger last night either. A part of me was determined to try all this again- past the insecurities we both harbored; mine for my arm, and hers for what she thought was a general lack of assets. It'd given us pause only momentarily, but I could still feel the twinges of doubt in the pit of my stomach.

Odd, how one can still feel so much like a child in certain situations. Just now it was a marvel to think that only some ten years earlier we were put on the team together- standing as what many our age would consider children. In this moment, I never felt more in tune with the boy of twelve standing there on the cusp of maturity. My stomach churned awkwardly at the thought. I could still vividly remember how it felt to be that age, and how at that age I didn't understand the jealousy or emotions associated with one Sakura Haruno. She was a girl, she was moderately pretty, she was annoying beyond belief- but most people were, she just had a habit of never leaving me alone, and she was kind. Kindness despite my coldness, and she loved me. I cared for her then, and I care for her even more now. She was something I desperately wanted to protect, her own strength and abilities notwithstanding. After years of rejecting both physical and mental companionship, I craved it more from her than anyone else. Perhaps I'm in love, if this was what that meant to be so. It hurt, and it calmed me completely. Naruto was my best friend, the only one who understood me on a level deeper than anyone else ever could. Sakura was my salvation and the person who accepted me, no matter who I was. She might not understand it, but she welcomed it without question and calmed my soul in a way that no one ever could. While this new world poses questions and theology beyond my current maturity, she brought rest and quiet.

Still, as I said, it was home. The whole personal experience felt like home. If I had a home, it was where she was. And with this, suddenly my world perspective changed all over again…

Ooo000ooo000ooo000oooo000ooo0000oo00oooo000ooo

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow in incredulous rebuke.

"The thunder and lighting are amazing, I want a closer look…" Sakura replied shyly, moving towards the door of the small hut to look as light blazed across the sky of the planes around them. Long rows of wheat grass lit up yellow in the giant shower of sparks that ripped through the cloud ridden sky.

It wasn't raining, yet, and the past couple days had been brightened by vivid sunshine. It was summer now, and that meant the summer storms. Here, away from mountains and oceans that affected the wind currents, storms could bloom freely into the terrors fit only for horror stories and epic sagas. They were as dangerous as they were beautiful to behold. Sakura was not the least bit afraid, and why should she be? She'd survived much worse. What amazed Sasuke was the twinkling light of adventure glowing in her mint green hues as she climbed over the small stone fence and stepped out into the open pathway beneath a couple of trees. The wind was tearing at her white shirt and her red shorts were suddenly dusty from the effort.

She hadn't gone back to the hot spring after their night together. In fact, Sasuke was pretty certain he was facing both kidnapping charges by Ino and a renewed vigor in Sakura's leech like fangirl tendencies. He was also certain that he now 'enjoyed' them….if only because of how easy it made her to tease.

She'd attached herself to his hip, and the trust granted by coitous was one she took to in spades. Her hands no longer held by shy restraint, they found his instantly. Careful as she was to not overstep her boundaries in front of others and keep his personal ideas about what was and wasn't appropriate in mind. Still, she'd gotten braver and he'd gotten softer. They'd been traveling since. It brought to mind what she planned to do about it. Their euphoria wasn't short lived, but responsibility would be settling in rather quickly. He could see it when her eyes flicked towards the setting sun, or at night when she lay a few feet from him counting things on her fingers. Slightly out of character, she hadn't even written a letter home explaining her sudden disappearance, and more to his surprise than hers- no one had written them asking.

He secretly planned to return her to Konoha soon, if only to make absolutely sure he wasn't getting that shiny pardon tarnished. It'd only been the one time after all- who knew it could have this profound of an effect? He could only note that it was official now- whatever it was. If he had to try and describe it- the best he came up with was a simple proclamation made to each other in the dark- 'I love you' She'd said and he'd answered back 'I love you.'He hadn't said it out loud, mind, but he meant to.

Staring at her now, he felt more like yelling at her for idiocy. "You'll catch a cold" he stated bluntly. She was a doctor, she should damn well know better.

"You'll warm me up then!" She offered and looked up at the sky. "It feels so nice, the warm wind- come out here, I'm sure you've slept in worse" she teased. "No thank you" He retorted defiantly. No manner of evil could convince him that wandering around in the storm was a practical- let alone appealing idea. He'd withstood them, sure, but not when the option of a warm abode was available. Speaking of which, he really had to start thinking about what to do for supporting Sakura. Sure she was perfectly capable of doing that herself, but they'd been living together long enough and it was solidly time to discuss that matter fully.

Still, her stubbornness seemed to easily surpass his own, since she was now traveling along side him and putting up with no comment about returning home. Letting out a resigned sigh, he watched her and thought to put out some towels for when she inevitably got herself soaked from the rain he could see making its way across the field in thick grey sheets. As he returned with the aforementioned towels, he noticed that she'd come back inside, her hair blowing in the wind and her back to him as she watched the thick rain. The rain seemed to be passing the village completely, visible from far away but dry where they stood. He couldn't help but stare. There she stood, plain and normal as ever- nothing odd about it. She twitched her thumb, tapping it on the sliding door, and she watched the rain as she counted like she always seemed to do when she was nervous. He didn't think she knew he was watching, or that he noticed her nibbling her lip. Setting down the towels, he walked up behind her and looked out- not quite brave enough to wrap his arms about her waist and pulled her close into him.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked, compelled by the distant look on her face.

"I was just thinking…...I'm not looking for anyone….for once" She said with a hint of irony, turning to face him. He looked down at her, heavy onyx eyes reflecting the gray sky behind her. Another loud crash of thunder following the lighting that has struck seconds before.

Compelled by a notion, he leaned down and kissed her. She reached up and kissed him back, arms folding around his neck and shoulders. It was just lips against lips until their lips parted and the heat of the breeze suddenly felt cool against their skin. She parted and looked up at him with question. "What was that for?" It was a genuine question. He hardly ever- probably almost never- initiated physical contact.

"I love you." He whispered. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded, hunching her shoulders.

"Weren't you going into town to get some more information about …"

"Was." He cut her off.

"Was?" She asked, curious now.

"Now I'm not." He answered again, irritation creeping back into his voice.

She laughed at that. "And, what now?"

Sasuke thought about it. "There are some strange occurrences happening in a couple towns over, I'm going to drop you back at Konoha before Ino, Naruto, and your parents kill me….and then I'm going to investigate. Kakashi has asked for my help." He answered astutely.

"And what about today?" It was obvious she logged the part about her going home in the back of her mind for argument at a later time.

"I'm open to ideas" He offered.

"I might have a few…." She offered.

Ooo000oooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo000ooo000oo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00o

The spectacle of them walking into town together was oddly- uneventful. Ino had found them when they sat down for some tea together and there ended the peace. Even this wasn't as large a backlash as one might think. Still, the blonde had showered Sasuke in compliments, gotten a rise out of Sakura, and then promptly stole her away forcing Sasuke to pay the bill. Sakura had promised it was her turn….

As luck might have it, Naruto sat down almost instantly, excited as he always was when Sasuke was in town. He put any suspicions about the exceeding peace of the day to rest, boasting loudly and forcing the Uchiha into conversation. What he'd been up to, what he'd found about this threat and Kaguya, where he'd visited, and what he and Sakura had been up to. This last one was surprising only in the fact that Naruto was usually the only person never to ask directly about the gory details…..he seemed to be the only person to understand their relationship, perhaps even better than either of them did. So him asking and brought a pause to the Uchiha's already reluctant answering.

"So let me get this straight…...she got drunk and you got mad. Then you go and get drunk on a mission- have you ever drinken before?" He asked, looking perplexed.

"'Drunk'" He corrected, taking a sip of his tea. "And yes, I've had a drink here or there and weren't you listening? I said I wasn't drunk. She just walked in on me working…"

"Good timing I'll say, almost ironic. But you're fine now- did she meet you after the hot spring vacation or something?" He asked, still mulling over the previous answer.

Sasuke raised a brow and eyed his tea studiously. "No. She erm….well she skipped that trip" He said, unable to help the blush spread across his own cheeks.

Naruto, damn him, didn't miss this in the slightest. He got the lewdest look on his face and stared side long at Sasuke in a manner that made the Uchiha's skin crawl with disgust. In some form a miracle, however, he didn't pry further.

"Why are you asking all these questions anyway? You usually dont inquire about Sakura and I that deeply." Sasuke asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"OF COURSE NOT, I'm your team mate- I know everything, Dattebayo!" He proclaimed proudly, but then shrugged, leaning into the back of the chair in which he sat backwards. "I could tell something was different with you two the moment you walked in the village. It seemed totally sensible that Sakura would have run off after you at the first chance, but I never would have guessed you'd return together looking like you two might get attacked. You both were suddenly very protective of the other-...I only know because I felt that way after the first time with Hinata." He said, trying to sound mature but stumbling on explaining correctly.

Sasuke raised a brow, but didn't interrupt.

"You ...well I mean you two have always been protective, even when you two were trying to kill each other. But its different...like instead of protecting something you believe in you...er…..well you're protecting something you have. Besides, Sakura was glowing like a light when Ino dragged her past me. I haven't seen her so happy since you flicked her forhead. HEY, HEY, you're not into kinky stuff are you?!"

"No." Sasuke cut him off with a venomous tone, though whether it was to discussing the topic further, answering the question, or something else was uncertain.

"So…." Naruto started after a long moment, trying to test if it was okay to continue before cautiously doing so. It was similar to stepping into a river that a water moccasin might be hiding in.

Sasuke eyed him with the same venomous stare but was taken by a strange sensation to actually discuss the matter. He rationalized that this was to clear things with the number one rumor starter before things got out of hand.

"Did you enjoy it?" He started cautiously. Sasuke briefly contemplated playing stupid- but he wasn't very good at that game. Instead he sat silent, quietly sipping his tea- which was effectively his answer.

"Did she enjoy it?" Was his next question.

"Naruto" Sasuke hissed.

"Well what- thats important. They dont get off just because you do!" He yelled.

There was a yelp and a crash as Sasuke slammed his foot into Naruto's leaning chair, knocking the blonde into the table behind him.

"What the hell was that for?!" He recovered quickly.

"You know damn well what it was for, idiot" He grumbled, folding his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"Then answer the question!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head. "We're friends- we can talk about this right?"

"My sex life is not something to be discussed outside of the two people partaking in it, and definitely not with the likes of you" All urge to talk vanished. Definitely awkward.

"So you two really did do it!" Naruto confirmed. Sasuke eyed him like a rattlesnake about to take a meaty bite into an oncoming hikers leg for treading too close. Naruto laughed at this and nodded. "Adults now, crazy huh?!" He said, side stepping. "Soon you two will be getting hitched and this whole village will finally see the happy ending of the world's most whirlwind love story." He beamed happily. "I'm happy, you two are finding happiness in each other. For a while there I thought I was going to live being bummed about you two being single for forever" He admitted.

Sasuke raised a brow. "She would have found someone" He countered.

"No way, Sasuke…..she was prepared to wait forever." Naruto smiled at him. "For you"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but felt a calming sense of warmth fill his chest. The sudden urge to kiss her fiercely and assure her that her stupid quest was at an end….he could do that for her, end that futile journey, simply by loving her.

'I'm not looking for anyone' She'd said to him. He was home. She was home.

"So…" The blonde started again. "Did she enjoy it?" He tried a third time.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh but, less inclined to stubbornness these days, turned back to his tea and shrugged.

"So when are you going to propose"

Sasuke, for all his faults, was prepared for this question- though not really from Naruto.

"Not yet." Okay he'd admit, not the best answer. But a solid one he thought. Naruto didn't seem convinced.

"Yet? So you will do it?" At least he'd caught onto the correct word. Sasuke snorted and took another sip of his tea. He was done answering questions…

Oooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000oo000ooo

About a mile away and inside the confines of a small apartment- Sakura did not possess that same luxury of her now official boyfriend. Ino had gathered into a room and promptly sat her down with food and tea- forcing upon her the rules of hospitality and conversation. Sakura felt her whole body go rigid as she stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry?" She tried.

"Sorry for what?" Ino asked casually enough.

"For ditching the trip…."...'to start' she added mentally.

"Well if I walked in on Sai getting drunk for a shady job- I'd be pretty upset too. Obviously you two made up" She offered. "But you two have been gone a while, so I need you to spill. Now." It was said strictly enough, but there was a mild tone that implied Sakura had ample chance to back away from discussing if she chose too. Yet, that might lead to a level of betrayal felt on Ino's part. She'd always been open about her relationship and Sakura wasn't one not to boast or whine about hers depending on the day.

For that matter, an omission from deep discussion might produce an answer all on its own.

Sakura hesitated then shrugged.

"I...well…." She didn't know how to start. "He told me he loved me" That was as good a place as any. Ino, like a teenger watching a romance, curled her legs into her chest and pushed the popcorn forward. There would be no interruption from her and she'd brought wine to make sure of it.

"I, well the things he said in the hut, I got mad and decided I didn't want to let things go. So when you all were asleep, I slid out and went to meet him. It was a bit hard to find him, but I did and he admitted that he'd gotten a bit out of hand. It was the first time he was gently apologetic about something and well- I dont know what happened. He was suddenly vulnerable and told me that he'd been put off by me promising to travel with him the next time but getting drunk and making plans to take a bunch of tests instead. I told him I was sorry and...I dont know, the moment of vulnerability was pretty gripping. So we went with it." She muttered not sure how else to say, 'I had sex with the guy I've wanted to sleep with for years' in any other manner.

Ino blinked. "So…...so you two…." She started, nodding approvingly but without much surprise.

"What?" Sakura blinked. "Yes, we slept together-"

There was a drop of popcorn back into the bowl. Apparently she hadn't known, despite everything in Sakura's mind telling her otherwise.

"I was going to say talked- but that is definitely the better answer- OH MY GOD, SAKURA YOU HAVE TO SPILL. What was he like? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How do you feel? Were you two using protection -"

"Slow down with the questions geez!" Sakura said, flinging her arms dramatically in mock defense. "Why would I tell you any of that?!" embarrassment coming up in close second.

"Because you owe me! Now speak up!" She returned without pause. "Have you two just been at it like rabbits since- is that why you two have been gone?" She asked another.

"No- er….it was just the once. Well, twice if you count the morning….." She muttered shyly.

"Second time was better, huh?" The blonde prodded with a smug snicker.

"Yeah, he took his time that time. I wasn't completely sure I, well you know, the first time- but the second time I was sure. I had to put a pillow over my face, the sounds were awful" She said, grabbing the pillow as if for comfort.

"He, we spent a lot of time trying to figure it out. We'd kissed before, made out- but he'd never laid hands on me like that. It hurt a little at first, but gosh Sasuke wouldn't shut up...I thought sex was a no talking sort of deal"

"It's not a funeral, Sakura" Ino explained, suppressing a laugh. "So he's a talker, would have never guessed…" She trailed off.

"He mostly asked me how I was. I think he got flustered half way through and really worried that he was hurting me. At one point I actually had to explain to him some of the mechanics,...he was oddly astute about that" She mumbled.

"He's a virgin?!" Ino asked, more aghast than when Sakura had admitted to losing her virginity.

"Of course! Why are you surprised?"

"Well with the way that Karin lady hung all over him, I would have thought-..."

"Ah, I forgot about her!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Ino said, more surprised by this than anything else previously states.

"Yeah, I guess….ever since the end of the battle I just, well we never see her and I never once thought that Sasuke might be going to visit her. She,...well this is terrible, but she never crossed my mind." Sakura admitted.

"She crossed mine a lot" Ino admitted.

"Why?"

"Because you already have one rival in Sasuke's affections- Like hell I'd give my spot away, even if I am getting married to another man." Ino said, flipping her hair.

Sakura laughed at that. It was nice to see her best friend be supportive in her own way. "Thanks, Ino"

Ino smiled back. "Hey, I'm glad to admit defeat, but nothing is official till there is a ring on your finger."

"But Ino, there is a ring on yours…" Sakura said with a sardonic look.

The girls broke into soft giggles, enjoying the moment they had together. Sakura thought she had some time to enjoy with Ino, Sasuke could wait a bit longer. It felt nice, getting to talk with her friends again- suddenly a weight off her shoulders. She'd been so worried about them having their first fight, now she could finally enjoy the girls night knowing Sasuke could and would...wait.

* * *

I have two more chapters planned ironically, lets see if they happen. Next one should include the storyline from Sasuke Shinden. The one after will be a surprise.

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
